


Time To Move On

by wereleopard58



Series: Evil Authors day [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Anti-Ziva, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs comes back from Mexico to help Ziva, and eventually ends up staying. It doesn't take long before DiNozzo no longer feels a part of the team. When certain problems arise he has to decide whether he can stay as Gibbs SFA or is it time to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Title: Time To Move On

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo

Rating: FRAO

Spoilers: All of NCIS as I don't know if I am going to mix and match. It is AU when Gibbs comes back from Mexico. The Jeanne thing never happened DiNozzo did go undercover, but she had got back with her Metro boyfriend.

Warning: Slash

Summary: Gibbs comes back from Mexico to help Ziva, and it doesn't take long before DiNozzo no longer feels a part of the team. When certain problems arise he has to decide whether he can stay as Gibbs SFA or is it time to move on.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with NCIS. I am just doing this for fun  
Feedback is always welcome.

Chapter One

Tony sat at his desk and watched as once again Ziva was in early. She had never done that with him. Both she and Tim did what they had to and nothing else. He knew that he wasn't Gibbs, but he thought that they had a respectful relationship, and they would have given him the same kind of effort. He had tried to get McGee to do some of the SFA work, but McGee had told him that once they had a permanent team leader, then he would.

The day dragged on, and as it got later and later he heard the three of them laughing the lonelier he became.

'DiNozzo go and check this address.' Gibbs ordered.

'On it, boss.' Tony replied as he grabbed his gear and the little piece of paper. He ignored the smirks he got from McGee and Ziva as he left.

XXXXX

'Hey Gibbs.' Abby grinned as she walked onto the main floor and over to her surrogate father. She turned around and frowned. 'Where's Tony?'

'Don't worry Abby he's just checking something out.' Ziva said, just then the elevator opened, and a soaking wet Tony entered. Gibbs, McGee and Ziva laughed.

'Raining is it Tony?' McGee asked.

'The apartment is empty, it's been thoroughly cleaned. I asked around they had said that there was a woman living there, no one knew much about her. She left a couple of days ago.'

Just then the elevator opened again and out walked Stan Burley. Stan looked at Tony and laughed. Just then Tony looked up and saw Jenny Shepard. She made her way down the stairs.

'DiNozzo, head home.' She ordered.

Gibbs turned and glared at her. 'This is my team director.'

'Yes, it is. It is late, and Tony is dripping over the floor. He is going home.' She turned to look at Tony and smiled. 'Go home Tony.'

'Yes Jenny.' Tony replied with a thankful smile.

Gibbs turned and looked at the two of them suspiciously. He didn't like how friendly they were with each other.

'I'll head out with you.' Abby waited for him, and together they walked out.

'Anything else Director.' Gibbs' asked as he glared at her.

'Nothing else at the moment Agent Gibbs.' She replied as she turned and headed back up the stairs to her office.

XXXXX

Abby stood next to Tony in the elevator and looked at him.

'How are you doing Tony?' Her voice was soft and tender.

'I'm tired Abs. I was tired of hearing that I wasn't Gibbs that he wouldn't do something that way. Now, all I get is the smirks when Gibbs gives an order.' Tony took a deep breath, turned and smiled at her. 'I'm sorry Abby; I know how much you love Gibbs.'

Abby reached out and grabbed his arm. 'How we both love him you mean.'

'Abby please not now. I don't want you to feel in the middle of all this. You are close with all of them. I shouldn't tell you these things.'

Abby hit him hard on the arm. 'Yes, I love them all dearly. I am so glad that Gibbs is back, but I'm not blind to how they treat you. I haven't said anything because I promised, but I am here for you. You can always talk to me about anything. One good thing about Gibbs going was how much closer you, I and Jimmy have become. I wouldn't change that for the world. They're still happy he is back, I'm sure things will change and go back to how they use to be.' The Goth grinned at him.

'I'm not the same anymore Abs, they haven't noticed I've changed. They still make jokes about me. I haven't talked about many films, been nosey, that's just naming two.' Tony watched as the door opened and he started to walk Abby to her car. 'You're probably right, once things calm down everything will be ok.' They finally reached her bright red car. Just like the owner the vehicle stood out. He gave her a hug and slammed the car door once she was inside her car.

XXXXX

Tony sat in the waited for the specialist to come back. It didn't take long before the door opened and in walked Dr Brad Pitt.

XXXXXX

'Where's DiNozzo?' Gibbs shouted as he turned and saw Burley sitting in his SFA's chair.

'He's running an errand for me.' Shepard announced as she walked down the stairs. 'Take Agent Burley to help you.'

Gibbs glared at her for a moment. 'Grab your gear.' He shouted.

Burley grinned as he looked at Gibbs. 'Just like old times.'

With one look at DiNozzo's desk, Gibbs headed towards the elevator followed by the others.

Shepard watched them leave, shook her head and turned to go back to her office.

TBC


	2. Two

Chapter Two

Tony made it into the office, and where he sat was still empty. They obviously were still out on a case. Tony hated the fact that Stan was with them. He was quiet, good, and by the book. Stan Burley was the complete opposite of him. He made his way up to see Jenny, and afterwards he would then go down and see Abby and Palmer.

'Hey Jenny.' Tony grinned as he walked into her office. He knew that she would want to know straight away how the appointment went.

'How did things go with Dr Pitt?' Jenny asked. She wanted to go and remind the rest of the team how scarred his lungs were when he was infected with y-pestis. Then, she was going to find out why they thought it was a brilliant idea to send him out in this kind of weather.

'I have strong antibiotics, he has taken urine and blood samples, and tomorrow morning I have a chest x-ray appointment.' Tony shrugged his shoulders.

'Ok, I told Gibbs that you were running an errand for me. I know you didn't want them to know about this, so I covered for you. I'll do the same for tomorrow. I do think that you should tell them. A lot has happened and what happened to your lungs happened a long time ago.'

'Thanks Jenny I do appreciate that, but I don't want them to believe that I'm a liability. With the antibiotics, I'll be fine.' Tony turned to head out of the office.

'Tony, you have to be careful, with how scarred your lungs catching anything could end up life threatening for you.' She reminded him.

'I know, and I promise. I am just going to go and see Abby and Jimmy and they will be watching me like hawks.' Tony grinned at her. 'Thank you for caring Jenny.'

Jenny smiled, as he left as soon as the door closed it vanished. Later she would talk to Abby and Jimmy to make sure that he did tell them. She was going to make sure that they all took care of him. Tony would do anything to make Gibbs happy, and she guessed that he loved the older man, just like she did a long time ago. Those feelings never entirely go away. She and the others just had to make sure that Tony didn't do anything stupid.

XXXXX

Tony and Abby were both heading back up to see if Gibbs and the team were back. The elevator opened, and the two friends walked out. Tony sighed as he saw Stan Burley at his desk.

'Tony was really insufferable when you weren't here Gibbs.' Ziva said.

Abby and Tony moved behind the wall so they couldn't be seen.

'He wasn't you Gibbs, no matter how he tried to be.' McGee added.

'Maybe I can come back and be your SFA boss, we worked well together.' Stan replied as he smiled at Gibbs.

'Tony only became our team leader because you left. You obviously only gave him the job because there was no one else. He didn't deserve to be our team leader anyway.' McGee explained and watched as Ziva and Stan agreed.

Abby and Tony quickly rushed to the stairs and snuck out. They someone how managed to do that without anyone noticing them.

Gibbs looked up and stared at them. He hadn't given Tony the job because he was convenient. What had happened while he was away?

Abby turned and looked at Tony; she then pulled him into a hug. 'They don't mean it Tony, it's just that Gibbs is back, and they want to get his attention. Using you seems to be the easiest way. They do care about you.'

Tony wrapped his arms around Abby. 'I sometimes wonder Abby. Do they? Is this job really worth the hassle?'

Abby knew after hearing those comments that there wasn't anything she could say.

XXXXX

Abby and Tony waited for a little bit and then walked back through the doors. Tony pasted on his biggest grin and held out his arm to Abby. She shook her head but took it anyway. They walked over to his desk and stared at Burley until he eventually moved.

'Did you complete the errand for the director DiNozzo?' Gibbs asked his voice full of suspicion.

'Special Agent DiNozzo, I need you to run another errand for me tomorrow morning.' Jenny said over the railing before turning and going back to her office.

'Is there something you want to tell me DiNozzo?' Gibbs asked.

'No boss, why?'

Gibbs turned and looked up to the place where Jenny had just been standing. 'Just wondering what happened while I was away?'

Tony sighed. 'Did you honestly think things would remain the same?' He was tired after spending all night coughing, and his chest hurt. He didn't want to use the inhaler he was given. That was because everyone would assume that he was asking for sympathy, and yes he had done that, but not now. Then of course those earlier comments were still on his mind. 'As much as everyone kept reminding me, I'm not you and did things my own way.' With that Tony sat at his desk and logged himself in.

McGee and Ziva looked at each other not sure what they should or could say.

Gibbs stood and walked over to Tony's desk. 'Tony, everything ok?'

'Why wouldn't it be?' Tony replied briefly.

Gibbs opened his mouth, but had no idea what to say.

Tony knew he was snapping at people, but even he could be pushed so far, and now Burley was back. The perfect senior field agent.

The day seemed to drag on, Tony was doing his own paperwork while with this new case, Burley was acting as the SFA.

The elevator opened and in walked Palmer, it was an update on some information Tony had asked for from an old case.

Tony's snappish mood was soon forgotten, and the others were laughing and joking again. Now, and then they would make little comments about how great Stan was. Gibbs just sat there and watched them, and then would turn his gaze onto Tony.

'Tony, we need this man interviewed we are all up to our necks at the moment. Could you go and talk to him?' Stan asked.

Palmer stopped and waited to see what Tony was going to say.

'When did you become my boss?' Tony asked. 'Do I look like I'm not busy?' He waved at his desk, and all the paperwork covering it.

'You're probably playing games.' McGee chuckled.

'Fine.' Tony went to log off.

'No, Tony you can't. Have you seen the torrential rain outside?' Palmer argued and glared at his friend.

'It is only rain Palmer, Tony will be fine?' Burley patted the young man's shoulder.

Palmer knocked the hand of his shoulder. 'Really, out of all of you Tony should be the one going out there. He's not the one with scarred lungs after getting Y-Pestis, oh wait a minute yes he is? Are you actually trying to kill him? Why don't you use a gun instead? That would be much quicker.'

Tony, Gibbs, McGee, Ziva and Stan all turned to look at Palmer with shocked expressions.


	3. Three

N/B Thank you all for reading, reviewing and favouriting. I am thrilled that everyone likes this story so much. I was concerned about how I have written some of the characters are written in a negative way. It is wonderful that a lot of you agreed with me about how crappily Tony was treated. This is the last chapter of moaning and the thoughts on Tony as a team leader. The next chapter will have some definite changes going on. Hope you all continue to enjoy. If any of you want to chat or challenge me with a story you can find me on twitter and I have a facebook page both under wereleopard58.

Chapter Three

'It's ok Palmer.' Tony smiled at his friend.

'No, it's not Tony. You were sent out yesterday and got soaking wet. We can all hear you coughing, and yet they still want you to go back out again.' Palmer turned and looked at the others. His eyes went to Gibbs. 'I thought you all cared about him, but the way you are treating him has been disgusting. You act as if he were a lousy team leader. Yet, the solve rate remained the same, even though Tim refused to do work of an SFA.' Palmer looked at McGee. 'Who else would do the work if you didn't? Ziva, you could barely make it in on time.'

'It wasn't like that boss?' Tim stuttered looking uncomfortable.

'No it wasn't.' Ziva repeated glaring at Palmer.

Gibbs phone went; he looked at his team shook his head and moved to pick up the phone.

'Gibbs, yeah we're on it. Let's go people, we have another body.' Gibbs looked at Tony. 'Burley knows this case Tony.'

'It's fine, I still have some paperwork to do.' Tony replied sadly. He watched as they all walked to the elevator laughing, all except Gibbs. When they were in the elevator Gibbs turned and just looked at DiNozzo.

'I'm sorry Tony, but I couldn't let them send you back out there. You were lucky I didn't tell them about your visit with Dr Pitt.' Jimmy looked down at his shoes.

'I appreciate that you were trying to help me. It's nice to know someone cares, or a few people care.' Tony smiled at him, and then got back to work.

Jimmy stared at his friend for a moment longer, sighed and headed back to the elevator. He would go and talk to Abby. They obviously needed to keep a closer eye on Tony.

XXXXX

Abby was thrilled when Tim left the forensics lab. If she heard one more time how Gibbs had taken him under his wing, and was training him she was going to strangle him. Tim seemed to think that maybe he would get promoted, and get Tony's position. He hadn't even thought about where Tony would be. She cared a lot about McGee, but he could be selfish. Just look at the books he wrote, he used them as characters, he never asked permission and never even offered any money to thank them. Tim was lucky that they all didn't take him to court and sue him for everything he had, and now this.

Abby heard the elevator bing, and she turned as Gibbs walked in.

'Hey Abs, what you got?' Gibbs handed over a caf-pow.

'Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs, your new golden boy McGee, he was wrong.' Abby pointed to her screen.

'He's not my golden boy Abs.' Gibbs sighed.

'What, you mean you've haven't been training him on cases since you came back? Which is Tony's job. So, you either want Tim as your new SFA, which is what he, thinks, or you don't trust Tony? Either way you've both been treating him like crap.'

Gibbs turned and glared at her. 'I thought you and McGee were close. I thought you would be delighted if he were promoted.'

'I do want Tim to do well, but not at the expense of Tony.' Abby crossed her arms over her chest and glared back.

'Abby, can we please get back to the case now.'

'Fine.' Abby replied abruptly and turned back to the screen.

XXXXX

'Thanks for looking at this for me Ducky. I'm just checking out some leads. You know how much I love these cold cases.'

'With cold cases Jethro would…..'

'Please don't, I have been told so many times that I am not Gibbs that Gibbs would have done something different, and I'm tired of it.' Just then Tony started to cough badly.

Ducky turned to look at him concern written clearly in his features. When Tony stopped the older man reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. That was when they heard the elevator return.

xxxxx

'We're glad to have you back Gibbs, McGee, and I both agree that Tony should have been replaced by someone more experienced. It was obvious when you left you only gave the job to Tony until the director could find someone better. I tried to talk to her about it, but she never did listen to me.'

Gibbs turned to look at her. He hated the fact that they all had jumped to the conclusion that Tony was only picked because there was no one else. He opened his mouth to correct her, when the door to autopsy opened, and there was Tony.

'I'm sorry my boy.' Ducky whispered, now realising what young Mr Palmer had been trying to tell him.

'Thanks Ducky.' Tony grabbed the file from Ducky and walked passed them into the elevator. They watched as the doors closed and he disappeared from sight.

Ducky hated seeing that sad and lost look in Tony's eyes. 'Jethro..'

'Not now Duck, we have two more bodies. I'll deal with it and soon.'

'Very well.' Ducky turned and looked at Ziva who hid her face in embarrassment.

XXXXX

The elevator opened, and Tony walked out.

'There you are Agent DiNozzo; the Director Shepard would like to speak to you.' Cynthia smiled at him.

'Thank you Cynthia, I'll just put this on my desk, and I'll be right there.'

Cynthia nodded and walked away.

XXXXX

Jenny stood up as soon as the door opened, and Tony walked in.

'You wanted to see me Jenny.'

'Yes I did Tony, something has just come up.' She paused for a moment. 'I know you are having a few problems at the moment. You're job as team leader has been exemplary, no matter what anyone says. It's a team leader role; it's in Rota, Spain. I'd like to offer it to you.'

TBC


	4. Four

Chapter Four

Tony sat and thought about the offer as he waited to see Brad Pitt. It was great to think that someone thought that he had done an admirable job. He looked up as the nurse called his name.

He opened the door and grinned at Brad as he walked in. The smile quickly faded as he saw the look on his doctor's face.

'This is not good news then.' Tony replied flippantly.

'Tony, please sit down. There are things we need to talk about.'

Tony sat down and took a deep breath. 'Ok, tell me what's wrong.'

Brad opened the folder on his desk and pulled out the x-rays, and the results of the other tests that had been taken.

'It's not good news.'

Tony nodded and waited for the other man to continue.

XXXXX

Gibbs knew that Tony was doing another errand for the director. He didn't completely believe it. His gut was telling him that there was something wrong, and it had to do with Tony.

He watched as Stan walked in with Ziva and McGee laughing and joking with them. Gibbs knew that his two other agents didn't realise it at the moment. If they spent any time with Stan or any other senior agent, they would soon realise how talented Tony was. Gibbs knew that he had made a lot of mistakes, and a lot of them about Tony. He had to deal with the deaths of his wife and child again but on top of that find out that he had feelings for his male senior field agent. Just like most people when he felt as if he were backed into a corner he came out snarling. Unfortunately, that fear of the unknown was all aimed at one man. Tony.

He frowned as Stan walked over and sat at Tony's desk as if it were his own.

'What are you doing?' Gibbs growled. He may have been an idiot and Tony may never forgive him, but Stan was not his SFA, and pretending he is stopped now.

'Sitting down.' Stan stuttered as much as he wanted and was in love with Gibbs, the man still terrified him.

'That's Tony's desk. Sit there, he nodded to the desk across the divider and behind Ziva.'

'Tony is not here. I do not understand why he cannot sit there.' Ziva looked at Gibbs.

'Stan helped out, but Tony is my senior field agent.' Gibbs took a deep breath and looked around. It was early, and no one else was in, that was when the elevator dinged and out walked Abby and Palmer. 'I wasn't 100% and let things get out of control. I told this to Tony's father, and I am going to say it to you. Tony is the best young agent I have ever worked with, barring none. I knew it as soon as I met him at Baltimore. He is the only person I found, recommended and after training insisted that he join my team. He jokes around but still manages to do more work than you. You complained when he stopped joking as he made you look like idiots. He can't win with you two can he? I should have told him this. I should have stopped the way you kept disrespecting him. He is not your co-worker, he is your superior. If I had a choice and could pick one person to work with, it would be him.'

'I don't see what is so remarkable about him.' Ziva sniffed. 'It doesn't matter; you do work with him, as do we, unfortunately.'

Tim sat there not knowing what to say. He saw Abby walk in, and the way she glared Tim had no intention of saying anything against Tony.

'I think I've, we've pushed him too far. Call it a gut feeling.' Gibbs mumbled.

Abby rushed over and hugged Gibbs tightly. 'I'm glad you finally said something.' She whispered in his ear.

'Thanks Abs.' He hoped that one day Tony would forgive him.

XXXXX

Tony sat in his apartment and stared at nothing. He had called Jenny to let her know that there were things he needed to think about. That when he came in, he would tell her about everything that had happened. Then there was Abby and Palmer telling him what Gibbs has said. Tony didn't believe them until they showed him a copy of the security footage. It was thrilling to know that Gibbs felt that way about him as an agent. He still hadn't entirely forgiven him, but it was a start.

Tony stood up and grabbed his coat and rucksack. It was time to face the music and go and speak to Jenny.

XXXXX

Gibbs stood in an alleyway and glared at Stan.

'What's so important?' Gibbs growled.

'I know I was moved back to the yard because of a few problems I had as agent afloat. It's not an easy job. I don't even think DiNozzo could do it.' Stan spat out Tony's name.

Gibbs frowned he had no idea why Stan hated him so much; they had barely known each other. 'Tony's been an agent afloat on two ships. He did an outstanding job; I managed to get him back, eventually. The Captain of the Seahawk wanted him back.'

'Of course he did. I worked my ass off for you and you couldn't even get my name right. Him, he visits you, he eats with you. What is so….' Stan faded off for a moment and took a deep breath. 'I just wanted to say that it was crucial that I came back here. I think that we could work really well together. I've changed, and now I realise what I want and need.' With that he moved forward, he grabbed Gibbs and kissed him.

XXXXX

'So Tony what did Dr Pitt have to say? Have you made any decisions about Rota?' Jenny asked, even though she could see that something was wrong.

'I have to turn down Rota I'm afraid.'

Jenny looked at him with surprise. 'Is this something to do with what your doctor has told you?'

'With this cold, the blood tests, the x-rays.' Tony took a deep breath. 'My lungs are having trouble coping. I could be ok for five or so years, but after that I may need machines to help me. As much as I love being a field agent, I could never live with myself if I couldn't keep up with my team and one of them were injured or killed because of it. I'm not my father, who is able to live in a world of fantasy. The next big thing. I don't want to move, the people I am closest to are here. I'd also rather stay as Brad is here and knows my history. I don't mean to give this as an ultimatum, but I need a transfer to a non-field agent position, here in Washington. If that is not possible then, I am going to have to hand in my resignation. I'm sorry Jenny.'

TBC


	5. Five

Chapter Five

Gibbs pushed Stan away, hard. 'What the fuck do you think you are doing?' He demanded.

'I'm in love with you. I know we can be good together. I think that I can be a terrific senior field agent for you. The best you ever had, and after hours as a couple, I think we could be out of this world.'

'You're kidding me, aren't you?' Gibbs replied hoping that Stan would say that it was a joke.

Stan moved forward to try and kiss him again. Gibbs put out his hand and stopped the younger man from getting any closer.

'Gibbs,' Stan paused for a moment. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He needed to get what he was feeling across, to let him know how much he did love him. 'Jethro, I love you. I want to spend my life with you. I can be better than Tony.'

'Stan, I don't love you. I have never, ever thought about you in that way and I never will.' Gibbs lowered his hand. 'You and Tony are two different kinds of men. In Baltimore as soon as I had met him, I knew he was a excellent detective. He argued with me, joked around, and he made me smile. You never had the balls to stand up to me. If I am doing something stupid, Tony will pull me up on it.' He raised his hand to rub his eyes. Gibbs could feel the headache that had started to get worse. Deep down he knew that Stan was not quite ready give up. This case was going to be a nightmare. All he wanted was Tony to be back and watching his six.

'I'm going to prove to you that I can stand up to you. I am going to show you that I am the man you need in your personal life, as well as work one. Jethro can't you see that we could be magic together.' Stan begged.

Gibbs moved away from the wall and headed back to the street. 'You call me Gibbs, or boss, not Jethro. We don't have that kind of relationship, and we won't. No matter what you feel.' When Stan talked about magic Tony's smiling face, and laughing green eyes appeared in his thoughts. He and Stan would be nothing at all; he and Tony would be magic together. They would fight and argue. Tony would never back down if something were important enough. Tony was the person that fit in his work life, as well as his personal one. The thing was, would Gibbs ever have the balls to tell him, and would Tony ever forgive him to give them a chance.

Stan watched as Gibbs walked away. He would show Gibbs what he was talking about. He would stand up to the other man, he would become irreplaceable. All he had to do was somehow become Gibbs senior field agent permanently.

XXXXX

Jenny just stared at Tony for a moment. Her mind blank.

'I'm sorry Tony.' She paused. 'I obviously can't guarantee that at the moment. I would need to look into things.'

Tony smiled at her. 'I know nothing can be decided now. I had to tell you and to be honest with you.'

'How much time did Dr Pitt say you would need off?' Jenny asked and grinned as Tony chuckled.

'I had hoped you wouldn't ask, and that with everything else I told you it would just slip your mind.' The smile fell from his face. 'At the moment he says a minimum of a week, he is thinking more of two. Depending on how I react to the antibiotics, it could be more.'

'Ok, I'll sign you off for one at the moment, with the possibility of two. I will look to see if we have any positions available that would work for you.' Jenny stopped talking and looked at him. 'What about Gibbs?'

'What about him?' Tony muttered.

'You are going to tell him personally aren't you?' Jenny wanted to know.

'He doesn't care. He finally as the team he wants.' Tony growled.

'You don't genuinely think that, do you? I have heard him tell people that you are the best young agent his has ever worked with. If he didn't think that, he would have gotten rid of you years ago. Look how things were before you arrived. The probationary agents only lasted a month at the most.' Jenny wasn't sure if she should broach the other subject or not, she bit at her lip. 'Are you sure that this anger is not because of how you feel about him?' This was one area she knew how Tony felt.

Tony's eyes widened in surprise. 'I don't know what you mean.' He stammered.

'Tony, you're in love with him. I know what it's like to love him, bastard and all. I never had a chance really, I would never be Shannon. I then chose my career and left him. I said to him, when I became the director of NCIS all we had was a personal relationship. That didn't work so well. I was jealous of the women he dated. Like Colonel Mann.'

'You're still in love with him.' Tony stated amazed that he had never noticed that before.

'I think I always will be. Just like a lot of women he has dated, he's my Shannon. No one will ever measure up to him.' Jenny smiled a little sadly. No matter how much she loved him; there would never be anything between them. All she wanted now was for him to find someone. Jenny would like to see him with that person before she died. The more she thought about it, and going over all those times she watched them interact. How they spoke about each other, she was sure that Tony and Gibbs would be perfect for each other. If only Gibbs got his head out of his ass, apologised and told Tony how he felt.

'I…..' Tony stopped not knowing what to say.

'He's my friend; I want him to be happy. I know that it's not going to be with me.' She watched as Tony's eyes narrowed as he stared at her. It was obvious now that his gut was telling him something was wrong.

'Jenny what's going on?' He asked.

'Nothing, I'll let you know if we have anything else to offer you, job wise.'

Tony nodded and smiled at her knowing that the conversation was finished, and he wasn't going to get the answers he wanted.

'Ok, thank you Jenny for everything.'

Jenny smiled at him. 'You're welcome. Let's go down and give Gibbs the news. Would you prefer it I did it privately?'

'Nah, tell them all in one go.'

XXXXX

Gibbs stormed back into the office, Stan close on his heels. As soon as McGee and Ziva see his face, they quickly both stare intently at their monitors. He turned and saw that Tony's desk was empty. Tony always managed to direct the Gibbs anger at himself, and then made a joke. He missed it.

'Agents Gibbs can I have a word.' Jenny called out as she walked down the stairs with Tony.

Gibbs eyes narrowed in suspicion as he stared at the two of them. He had a feeling, a bad feeling that it was going to be something he would not like.

'Yes, of course Director.' He replied sarcastically.

Jenny roller her eyes, she knew that this was not going to go well.

'Agent DiNozzo has been signed off sick for at least a week.'

'Are you ok Tony?' Gibbs asked as he turned to his SFA.

Tony turned to look at Jenny, and then back at Gibbs. 'I'm fine, well I will be.'

'Is that at all Director?'

'No, as off today Agent Burley is your senior field agent.

Gibbs turned his gaze to Tony. 'You mean until Tony comes back, right?'

Ziva and McGee look at each shock, and confusion cover their faces.

'No, as of now Tony is no longer your senior field agent. He is no longer on your team.'

TBC


	6. Six

Chapter Six

'What the hell do you mean DiNozzo is not my senior field agent, of course he is.' Gibbs shouted, and then glared at Jenny. He was angry that she was interfering with his team, and taking away his SFA. He would rather have given up McGee or Ziva, it would have been difficult, but he would have coped with Tony's help.

Who would help me cope with Tony being gone?

Ziva and McGee couldn't believe what they heard, and the smiled as Stan walked over, he had arrived just in time to have heard everything. He turned and looked at Gibbs; this was more than he could have hoped for.

Gibbs could see the happiness in Burley's face. This was the last thing he needed, was to have a SFA who had feelings for him, and which he did not return. Could he tell Jenny the reasons why if he said that he didn't want Stan as his SFA?

'Agent Gibbs.' Jenny's voice was full of warning, about making a scene now in front of everybody.

Gibbs turned away from his former lover and looked at Tony, who had as of yet not said anything.

'Tony, what can I do to make you stay? You're my SFA, the only one I want.' Gibbs needed to make sure that Tony understood what he was to the older man.

'Thank you Gibbs, it's good to know. I love being your SFA if I didn't I wouldn't have stayed for as long as I did. There are reasons…' Tony stopped talking; he wasn't going to give any additional information.

'Tony.' Gibbs indicated towards the elevator. Tony nodded and followed him ignoring the questions that the others were asking the director.

As soon as Gibbs could stop the elevator he did, and turned to look at Tony.

'Gibbs.' Tony started to talk, but stopped as soon as raised his hand.

'Tony, I know I've let you down, and I should have stopped a lot of things that were going on. What do you need me to do so you'll stay on as my SFA?' Gibbs asked.

Tony couldn't help feel proud, and honoured that he meant so much to the older man. 'What If I said I wanted Ziva and McGee gone from the team, what would you do then?' Tony blurted out, needing to find out if this were just a trick to get him to do what Gibbs wanted.

Gibbs had already thought about this, so he wasted no time in answering. 'I wouldn't like it, but I would do it. After they are part of the problem, aren't they?' Gibbs stopped and looked at Tony. He licked his lips as he stared into a pair of gorgeous green eyes, which sometimes kept him up at night. 'Is that what you are asking me to do?'

Tony shook his head. 'No, I'm not asking you do that. We all have to take some of the blame. I could have written them up, changed the way I acted. I could have even tried to get them transferred off. Gibbs, it's….' Tony stuttered to a stop.

'Would it easier to talk if we were somewhere more private, where we would have more time to talk?' Gibbs waited for Tony to nod in agreement. 'Ok tonight, at my place. I'll cook and even lock the door, so no one can just walk in.'

'That would be great, but Gibbs you have to understand that there are reasons why I can't be your SFA, and they are not going to change. You need to accept that fact now.' Tony explained a little sadly, he was going to miss working for this grumpy ex-marine. 'You'll understand more tonight. I just needed to tell you that so you wouldn't start on the director. It didn't have anything to do with her, it was my decision.'

Gibbs growled he hated the fact that there was nothing he could say or do to keep Tony with him. He genuinely did hope that after they talked he was going to understand better.

'Fine.' Gibbs muttered and flicked the switch to activate the elevator up again.

The doors opened to find Jenny, Stan, McGee and Ziva who just stood and stared at them.

'Is everything ok?' Jenny asked her gaze stayed on Tony.

Tony just shrugged his shoulders; they were ok at the moment. 'I'll see you tonight.' He looked at Gibbs, waited for the older man to nod before he pressed the button for the elevator to open again.

'If none of you have any work to do, I can find some for you. I can guarantee you won't like it.' He smirked at Stan, Ziva, and McGee rushed back to their desks.

'Is everything ok?' Jenny repeated herself as she moved closer to Gibbs.

'I don't know. Tony said he would explain things tonight at my place.' Gibbs hadn't decided what he was going to do about Stan. He may ask Tony and get some advice dependent on how the rest of the talk went.

'He does have his reasons Jethro, and they are legitimate ones.'

'Yeah, that is what he said. I guess I'll find out tonight. Hopefully nothing will come up.' Gibbs smiled at her and headed towards his own desk.

XXXXX

The day had passed slowly. No new information had come up on the case that could actually help them. Gibbs sat there and watched as his team kept glancing over at him, and Tony's now empty desk, and he knew they wanted to ask about what was going on. He had made it clear that he was not going to discuss the topic at all with them. It was difficult when Abby and Palmer had come up and boxed it all up for him, and then were going to take it over to Tony's place.

Gibbs glanced down at his watch again. He was going over in his head what he needed to do. He still had some things that he needed to pick up if he and Tony were actually going to be able to eat something.

XXXXX

Jenny came out of her office, and walked to the mezzanine, and she stared down into the bullpen. She was doing her best to make sure that Gibbs could leave at a decent time. If something broke with the case though all bets were off, and they would have to stay. So far nothing important had come in. When he and Tony talked she hoped that how they felt about each other would come up. That way they could finally do something about it. They could be something remarkable together, she was sure of that. They already were as friends, but there was so much more just waiting for them to take that next step.

Gibbs glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow. It felt good to be able to read him sometimes. She just smiled and nodded, letting him know that he could leave. She continued to watch as he barked out orders to his team, grabbed his stuff and left. Jenny frowned as she watched Stan gazing after him. She would need to speak to Gibbs about that.

As soon as the elevators closed on him, she turned and went back to her office. Even though deep down her knew nothing would ever happen between, there had always been a possibility. When Gibbs had left to get things ready for Tony to arrive, she knew that if they sorted out things between them. There wasn't even going to be that distant maybe anymore. Her slim chance of being with him would become no chance in hell.

XXXXX

Tony grabbed the beer from the passenger seat and climbed out of his car. He slammed the door closed, and fiddled with his keys. He felt so nervous as if this were a date. He turned and pushed a button which locked his vehicle and walked towards Gibbs front door. Tony didn't know whether to knock or walk straight in. He'd never had this problem before.

'Get the hell in here DiNozzo.' Gibbs shouted from inside.

Tony couldn't help, but smile, as he walked in. 'Hey.' He showed Gibbs the six-pack of beer he had in his hand.

Gibbs let his gaze roam over the younger man. There had always been something about DiNozzo that drew him in.

'It's nearly ready.' Gibbs smiled as he checked the steak that was still cooking on the open fire.

Tony sat down on the end of the couch, placed the beers on the floor and watched Gibbs. Something had changed between them, he didn't know what or when. There was now a sexual tension in the air, more than there had ever been before. Tony hoped that this meant what he hoped it meant.

Tony watched as Gibbs placed the steak on his plate, before cutting it in half, and pushed one half onto Tony's plate. Tony opened a couple of beers and passed one over, he then pulled his own knife, and with the fork that was already on the plate and started to eat.

'Tasty as always.' Tony mumbled through a mouthful of steak that just melted in his mouth.

Gibbs grinned at him. 'Glad you are enjoying it.' He paused for a moment and put the plate onto the table. 'I was going to wait, but what's going on Tony? Why can't you carry on as my SFA?'

Tony finished his mouthful; he placed his plate on the table and turned to look at Gibbs. 'It's my health, after getting drenched in the rain, I got a little cold. The problem is because of my scarred lungs, so I have to be extra careful.'

Gibbs lowered his head, if only he had stopped them sending Tony in the rain all of this could have been avoided. 'I'm sorry Tony.'

Tony reached up and smacked Gibbs on the back of the head. 'If it wasn't this time, it was going to happen at some point. It does rain a lot. I wasn't sent out on any errands by the director, I went to see Brad.'

'So what did he say?'

'I could be ok for years, but if I tax my lungs it could be dangerous.' Tony took a deep breath. 'Gibbs I don't want to be with any of you and my lungs give up. I could end up leaving any of you without back up. If anything happened to any of you and I wasn't there. I couldn't live with it. I can't risk anyone's life.'

Gibbs smiled at him. People assumed Tony was selfish, but here he was thinking of others and not himself. 'That's why Palmer got so upset? He had every right to as well. I'm glad that he had your back when I didn't.'

'Yeah, when you left Ziva, McGee and Ducky wanted you back so much that they didn't give me a chance. Abby started off the same way, she loves you so much. Then she started to notice how McGee was acting, and she realised she had been the same way. Things started to change after that, Palmer, Abby and I started to spend a lot of time together.'

'Why didn't Jenny do something?' Gibbs demanded she was the one running the agency.

'Tim did his job, there was nothing she could do there, and Ziva, well Jenny has to keep Mossad happy.'

'I'm sorry Tony. I shouldn't have left the way I did. I had just lost my girls all over again.' Gibbs stared down at his hands. 'I uhhhh well since I have been back, things have changed, well a lot is going on. I think I need to talk to someone, maybe we could talk about it later?' Gibbs asked a little hopefully as he looked at Tony.

Tony had never seen Gibbs look at him like that before. It just made him even sexier. 'I don't mind, we can talk about what you want, whenever you want. It'll be when you are ready.'

Gibbs reached out and took hold of Tony's hand. 'Thank you for telling me about your health. I wish things could be different, and you would still be my SFA, but I do understand where you are coming from.'

'It would take a lot for me to leave you, without fighting for us first.' Tony blushed when he realised what he had admitted.

'Us?' Gibbs questioned.

TBC


	7. Seven

Chapter Seven

Tony paled suddenly as he stared at Gibbs. That wasn't something he meant to say. He was never going to tell the older man how much he loved him. Damn his big mouth.

'Uh yes us, as team friends, you know.' Tony tried to cover up his mistake.

'Tony, please be honest with me.' Gibbs begged as he squeezed Tony's hand.

Tony stared into Gibbs' blue eyes. He had never seen such emotion in the older man's face before, well it had never been aimed at him before.

'I uhhhh. I could possibly have feelings for you.' Tony looked down at their hands afraid of mistaking what Gibbs meant and be kicked out. He never wanted to lose the friendship they had. That was one of the things that he' hated it seemed that they had grown further and further apart.

Gibbs couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. Tony had feelings for him. He hoped that they could work something out. If he couldn't have the younger man on his team than being with him in his personal time would be fantastic.

'Well I could possibly have feelings for you.' Gibbs replied feeling a little shy and just like a teenager again.

Tony's head shot up, his hazel eyes widening in surprise. 'You do?'

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh. Yes, I do.'

'So what do we do now?' Tony asked. This was Gibbs, how did you go about dating him?

'We take it one day at a time. We talk on the phone, go out for meals, meet for lunch. Get to know each other.' Gibbs grinned.

'Ok, I can do that.' Tony agreed immediately.

Gibbs gave Tony a gentle kiss on the lips; he smiled as he pulled back. 'No, we can do that.'

Tony smiled incandescently at him. 'Yes, we can do that.'

XXXXX

Gibbs walked into the bullpen with a smile on his face. He and Tony had spent all evening just talking and stealing kisses from each other. They both knew about each other's pasts, and Tony knew how much of a bastard he could be.

Stan, Ziva and Tim all looked confused, as they watched him head up to see the director.

'I thought he was with Tony last night, and would find out why Tony was leaving?' McGee asked.

Stan didn't like this one bit; he hated the fact that it could have been Tony that put that smile on Gibbs' face. That didn't matter he was still going to prove to Jethro that they could be perfect together. There was no doubt in his mind. It was just going to take him a little more time to do it.

XXXXX

'Good morning Jethro, Tony did explain his reasons to you didn't he?' Jenny asked as soon as the older man walked into her office.

'Yeah he did. I still hate it, but his health is more important.' Gibbs paused for a moment, 'Have you found him anything?'

'When I do find anything for Tony, Tony will be the first person I tell.' Jenny paused and just stared at him for a moment. 'I guess it is a good thing he is no longer in your team.'

Gibbs stared at her in confusion. 'What do you mean?'

'You and Tony, I assume you talked more than just about his health.' Jenny chuckled at the slight blush that tinged his skin. 'I'm glad. I know I have not always been fair. I do want you to be happy Jethro. You know that I always wished we could have been more, but seeing you and Tony. Well, I think you will be phenomenal.' The smiled left her face. 'Be wary of Stan, he hasn't given up on you.'

'How do you know that?' Gibbs asked, even though he had been thinking the same thing.

'It's you Gibbs. I can't think of anyone that has ever fallen out of love with you. Usually hate is added, but the love is always there. I know.' Jenny smiled sadly.

'Jen, what's going on with you?' Gibbs asked. He had never seen her act this way. His gut told him something was wrong, and it was something he was going to hate.

'Nothing Jethro, I've just been thinking about things.'

'Ok' Gibbs turned and walked away but stopped at the door. 'If you need to talk, I am your friend.'

'Thank you, that is good to know.' Jen smiled again until the door closed behind him. She glanced down at the paper in her hand. 'I wish I could tell you.'

XXXXX

Tony grinned as the elevator door opened. He felt as if he were walking on air. When he woke up this morning he had thought he'd dreamt it all, but there had been a text message on his cell from Gibbs. He didn't know what surprised him more the cute I miss you already message, or the fact that Gibbs did know how to actually text. The smile from his face vanished as soon as he saw Gibbs' team and no Gibbs.

'Agent Burley, McGee, David.' Tony replied politely.

'Why are you calling us Agent's, Tony?' Ziva asked.

'That is Agent DiNozzo to you. I let you call me Tony as we were team-mates; I had thought once upon a time we were friends. I was clearly wrong about that. I don't want there to be any misunderstanding we are only work colleagues.'

Gibbs walked down the stairs and smiled as soon as he saw Tony. The worry about Jen left his mind for now. As much as he hated hearing it what Tony was saying was true. They had not actually acted very friendly to him in any way shape or form.

'Tony.' Gibbs spoke before anyone else could say anything.

Tony turned and couldn't help the smile that lit up his face. 'Jethro, I'm meeting the director now. Would you like to meet for lunch if you have no case?'

'That sounds great. I will let you know if there are any problems.'

Tony headed up the stairs and turned. 'Just let me know the time, and where you want to meet, and I'll be there.'

'Will do.' Gibbs replied as he watched Tony's ass as he went up the stairs.

'Gibbs?' Stan placed his hand on Gibbs' shoulders.

Gibbs turned and glared at the offending hand. Stan moved it quickly.

'Do we have any news?' Gibbs growled and watched as they all scurried off to their desks.

XXXXX

'So fantastic news about you and Jethro then?' Jenny chuckled.

'He told you?' Tony gave her a surprised look.

'No, he didn't. I could tell by the look on his face. If his hadn't given it away yours does.' She saw the panicked look on the younger man's face. 'Don't worry, I know because I know you both, and I know how you feel.'

'I don't think it will be a secret for long. We're meeting for lunch. It was obvious it wasn't a work thing.' Tony laughed.

'It doesn't matter as long as you too are happy, and you no longer work under him.'

'Talking of work, I guess you called me here as you have news?' Tony asked.

'Yes, well I want you to be an intelligence specialist, but for that we need to bring up your computer skills.'

'Please tell me you aren't going to get McGee to train me. I've already spoke to them and told them to call me Agent DiNozzo as we weren't working in the same team and we aren't friends.'

Jenny laughed. 'No, what I want you to do is take two courses a week. That is all they are doing. The rest of the time I want to give you cold cases, and hand you some promising recruits, so they get a bit more experience with how things work here, and the paperwork. Hopefully some of your investigative expertise will rub off on them.'

TBC

http://www.ncis.navy.mil/Careers/IS/Pages/default.aspx Intelligence Specialist is a job.


	8. Eight

Chapter Eight

'I think that sounds a fantastic idea.' Tony smiled at her. 'Thank you for keeping me here.'

'Tony, if you left we would be the ones to miss out. You have many years of experience here at NCIS. Then of course the different police departments you worked in. I wouldn't like to see any other organisation take advantage of that, apart from us.'

'Well, I hope I manage to live up to your expectations?' Tony grinned at her.

'You already have. You are signed off until we get the courses sorted out for you. Cynthia will call you and let you know. When you finish with the first one come back here and see me. We then can discuss if you are happy with it all.' Jenny stood up and shook Jenny's hand. 'Congratulations on your promotion Agent DiNozzo. Let's go and tell Gibbs and his team the good news.'

'That definitely sounds like a good idea.' Tony chuckled as they headed out of the office.

XXXXX

Gibbs could feel eyes on him, so he looked up. Coming down the stairs was Tony and Jenny, a present and an ex. He smiled as he caught Tony's eyes. As much as he wanted him still to be working here, it didn't matter. They would make time for each other. Tony was worth the effort.

'Agent Gibbs, I thought I would come down, and you and Tony's former team-mates could celebrate the fantastic news.'

Just as Jenny was going to explain the elevator doors opened and in walked Ducky, Abby and Palmer. It was obvious that Cynthia had been on the phone to them.

'Director.' Ducky nodded his head towards her, and then he smiled at Tony.

'I'm glad that you are all here, I am sure Tony is as well so you can share in his happy news.'

'What news is that director?' Abby asked, bouncing on her the balls of her feet.

'Tony has been given a promoted to an 'Intelligence Specialist'. He will be starting this position, which will be based here after he has completed his courses. Tony will also be teaching some of our more promising recruit's investigation techniques. They will be going through cold cases. It will also teach them the paperwork, so once they are assigned they can jump straight in with whatever team they end up working with.'

'Yay Tony.' Abby jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

'Are you sure?' Tim asked.

Jenny turned and glared at him. 'Agent McGee, you may have excellent skills when it comes to computers. If you look at the other classes at Fletc, Agent DiNozzo was far above you. He has more experience in investigating, in dealing with people, and of course, the paperwork. I don't where this attitude has come from, but I don't like it. You treat everyone you work with respect, even if you don't like them. I will talk to you soon Tony.' She looked at Gibbs and nodded.

McGee's head was down as he stared at his shoes. Ziva stood by him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Congratulations, I was right all those years ago.' Gibbs grinned at Tony. 'I told you I didn't waste good, and you have never, ever let me down.'

'We have to go. Come down and see me soon.' Abby hugged him once more.

'You deserved it Tony.' Palmer grins and then pats him on the shoulder.

'Congratulations my dear boy, I always knew that we would see marvellous things from you.' Ducky told him.

Tony blushed at the compliment, and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

'Why do you say that?' Ziva asked.

'Well, our dear Anthony here. He is the only person that Jethro found, recommended and insisted that he join his team.' Ducky explained.

'What about us?' Tim asked angrily.

Stan stood and watched things quietly. He remembered the conversation that he had with Tony. How long did it take Gibbs to know his name, and with Tony he had always known it. What was so remarkable about DiNozzo?

'Well, I felt that I needed to do something for Kate. I mean it was our fault she was in trouble. If it wasn't for Tony, McGee you wouldn't be here. I couldn't stand how terrified you were of me, and the stuttering. Tony thought there was something about you. He felt you would do well. I trust him, so here you are. Ziva, you were not my choice and then I felt obligated. I thought that we all respected each other. I was wrong on that count. I have told you before; Tony is the best young agent I have EVER worked with. He has earned your respect. The fact that you think you are better, well that kind of attitude doesn't work here. It better stop. If I see any more of it, you will be booted of my team so fast it will make your head spin.'

'Yes boss.' Tim whispered. He had no idea Tony was the reason he was at the MCRT. He had always thought it was his skills.

Tony watched as Ducky, Palmer and Abby had finally moved over to the elevator. He waved at them one more time before they vanished behind the closing doors.

'Get back to work.' Gibbs ordered.

'Still on for lunch?' Tony whispered turned away from the team.

'Do you want to grab some food and wait for me at my place?' Gibbs asked.

'Sounds good to me, I'll see you there.' Tony replied. He winked at Gibbs and headed towards the elevator.

'DiNozzo.' Gibbs called out; he waited until Tony turned to look at him. 'You deserved the promotion. You deserved your own team a few years after you were on mine. I was selfish, I wanted the best, and that was you.'

'I'm glad you did. I learnt a lot from you, Boss.' Tony winked at him.

Gibbs grinned and shook his head as he walked towards his desk. Stan glared at DiNozzo's back. He just couldn't get rid of that man. It also seemed that the two men were closer now that they weren't working with each other. This is something that had to be stopped. There had to be something that he could do.

TBC


	9. Nine

Chapter Nine

Tony sat in the classroom ready to start his first lesson on the computer systems. After military and boarding school, university, the police academy and FLETC he thought his time in classroom learning would have been finished. He was wrong. He couldn't keep his mind on what he was going to learn. His mind kept going back to all the dates he had with Jethro.

Anthony DiNozzo Jr was dating Leroy Jethro Gibbs, which even sounded weird in his head. They had met at lunchtimes, and gone out for dinner. After each time, it was just a gentle kiss, nothing heavy. Jethro had explained that he wanted to prove to Tony that it meant something that they meant something. This was what he had only ever done with Shannon, when they first started to see each other. Some of his older friends would call it courting. He had to stop himself from chuckling at the thoughts in his mind.

Tony then looked around the room this was the last place he had ever thought he would be. At least he would eventually be investigating. In a weird way, he was also looking forward to teaching the new recruits. It was something he had enjoyed doing with Kate, Tim and Ziva. No matter what they thought of him, or whether they ever agreed he did, it was something that he had done; Tony DiNozzo had helped to train them.

Suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts, and he turned to look at who had spoken to him.

'Hi, I'm Pauline.' A blonde curvy woman smiled flirtily at him.

'Hey, I'm Tony.' He smiled at her politely he hoped that he conveyed that he wasn't interested in her. Tony finally had the man he loved, and he wasn't going to do anything to jeopardise that.

Before she could say anything else, the teacher came in and started the session.

XXXXX

Tony rubbed his forehead as he headed towards the café down the road. He had been asked by his classmates so they could get to know each other. He didn't want to go, but alienating the people he was studying with on day one was not a good thing. In his rucksack, he had a folder of hand-outs on 'how to use' the different aspects of the computer system. There were ten students of them in the group. From what he made out from the random statements he had overheard was that they were all trying for positions. For them, it depended on how this and other classes went. Tony was the only one who knew he had the job. He genuinely hoped that the others didn't take it badly. It wouldn't take much for them to find out about him.

He opened the door of the café and looked around. A few hands shot up and waved at him. Tony smiled, walked over and sat down.

'How did you find the first day?' Simon asked.

'Not bad, she's a good teacher though.' Tony answered, and watched as the others nodded at him.

'I've got hand to hand after this break, what do you all have?' Michael wanted to know.

Tony watched the answers around the table until it reached him. He thought it was better to be truthful; otherwise they would be wary of why he was there.

'I don't have any other classes just the computer one.' Tony answered and watched as they all stared at him. He tried not to smile, and wondered who would be the first one to get the courage up to ask. It didn't take long.

'Why?' Simon asked as he glared at him.

'I've already been offered the job; I just need to brush up on some systems and the others that I will use.'

'Why do you have the job?' Pauline asked with a frown on her pretty face.

'I had to leave my job as a senior field agent due to health reasons. With my experience, they wanted to keep me at NCIS.'

'You're an SFA?' Michael asked with interest.

Tony watched all the others look at him with the same looks. 'Yes, I was.'

'Where did you work?' Simon asked.

This is where the problems could arise, most people had heard of Gibbs. He also knew that he had a reputation especially as a ladies man. Tony knew he could have lied, but if they were like him they were going to check up anyway.

'I worked at the Navy yard, I was SFA for MCRT.' He just sat there and waited.

'You're Tony DiNozzo; I thought I recognised your face. You worked for Gibbs for years. Is he truly such a bastard?' Michael asked.

'Gibbs is the best at what he does. He wants to make you the best agent you can. Yes, he's tough, but he made me the agent I am. Gibbs is someone who uses your strengths, but he also makes you work on your weaknesses.' Tony grinned as he remembered his cap and Kate's PDA. He still missed her, someone he had become to love as a sister. Tony glanced down at his watch. He really wasn't in the mood to talk about being an SFA. It still was difficult to think that he would never be a field agent again. That he wouldn't be out there watching Gibbs' six. He drank the last of the coffee that had been waiting for him when he arrived. 'I have to go the Director wants to see me.' Tony watched the interest turn to awe. He stood up and left. He never turned back to see what the others were doing. He knew that they would try to assault him with questions, but with the training he had with new recruits Tony hoped that he wouldn't see much of them outside the class.

Pauline sat and watched as he left. She had thought he was attractive as soon as she had seen him. Now, knowing who he was and what reputation he had Pauline wanted him even more.

TBC


	10. Ten

Chapter Ten

Tony knocked on Gibbs door. It made him smile because of their relationship he had started locking it. He wanted to make sure people just couldn't walk in and interrupt them. The door opened Gibbs stood and smiled at him. That look always made Tony feel weak in the knees. It had been a month since they had their first date. Things had been going well.

'Glad you're here I thought you were going to have to cancel.' Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him into the house.

'I am not going out drinking with them. I just want to be with you.' Tony sighed. It was difficult to learn with fairly new agents. They kept asking questions about everything and anything. He didn't mind that so much. The thing that really did bother him was that they sucked up to him. They tried to get him to put in a good word. Tony knew he wouldn't do that, he had no idea if they were any good. The other problem had been Pauline. Whenever he turned around, she smiled at him. She had asked him out. He had told that he was seeing someone, but that didn't seem to have any effect on her.

Gibbs pulled him down onto the couch, and into his arms. He smiled as Tony melted into his embrace. He hadn't had this in such a long time. In fact that last time things felt this comfortable was when he was with Shannon. He angled Tony's face so he could kiss his lips. They hadn't slept together yet, he wanted to take things slowly with Tony.

Tony twisted a little more, wrapped a hand around Gibbs' neck and melted into the kiss. He had never thought he could have this, to have Gibbs kiss him and to be in love with him. Tony loved the fact that they were taking it slow. He usually jumped into bed quite quickly with people. He wanted to show Gibbs that he was different, that this was also something special to him.

The two men pulled away from each other, and smiled. Gibbs moved his hand so he could gently stroke Tony's face.

'I love you Tony.' Gibbs whispered. He never wanted Tony to doubt his feelings. He had messed up with the younger so often over the years. It nearly drove him away. Gibbs was lucky that Tony was such a forgiving man.

'I love you too.' Tony blushed he always did when Gibbs said that to him. 'So how are things with the team?'

Gibbs glared at him. It seemed that now they were together, he found Stan's attempts at seduction funny. They actually were he had no idea what Gibbs found attractive.

'Stan asked 'the team' out for a meal again.' Gibbs explained. 'I refused, and explained that I had plans with you. Stan glared and stomped back to his desk. It's still your desk in my mind. It is still weird not seeing you there. If I get you like this instead then that is something I can get used to it.'

'Us, being like this is the only thing I would willingly give it up for.' Tony replied. 'Abby met for lunch, she said that Ziva and Tim are confused why you are with me.'

'Yeah, I see their looks when I call you.' Gibbs chuckled. 'I do think they now realise how much work you did.'

'Oh yeah, Abby told me about that as well. She has also told them to shut up about it. They made their bed; they have to lie in it. When they argued the point saying, it wasn't their choice. I left. She pointed out that before all of this if they had a choice they would have picked Burley.' Tony looked down at his hands.

Gibbs frowned, and entwined their fingers together. 'What is it?'

'I feel bad about Abby and Tim. They had an on and off thing for so long. I actually believed that they would have ended up together. Now, she can barely stand him when they aren't talking about work.'

'You're not to blame Tony. McGee is for his attitude. If it wasn't you, it would have been someone else, she cared about. She loves you. Why don't you talk to her about it? She will say the same thing.'

'Maybe I will. So what are the plans for tonight?'

'I thought we could go out for a meal.' Gibbs grinned. 'There is a pleasant bar, which has excellent food.'

Tony nodded. 'Sounds great, how do you know about this place? Is it your regular date place?'

Gibbs shook his head. 'No, it is a place that Fornell and I sometimes go for a drink. I've never taken anyone there.'

'Fornell is going to ask you about it?'

'And I'll tell him we're dating. He's an old friend. I am not going to lie to him, just like I am not going to hide you away.' Gibbs explained.

'Let's go then.' Tony stood up, and reached out a hand to help Gibbs up.

XXXXX

Stan and Ziva waited to be called into the Director's office.

'What do you think she wants?' Burley asked he knew that Sheppard didn't think much of him. It was another thing DiNozzo had ruined for him.

Ziva turned to look at him. 'I do not know we will find out soon enough.' She hoped it was not a mission. Ziva had enough working here with Burley. Everything seemed to talk longer to do. Burley always said it was because he was given more work.

The office door opened and there stood Jenny Sheppard. 'You two can come in now.'

The two agents followed her, and sat down in the chairs that she indicated today.

'How can we help you Ma'am?' Stan asked politely.

'I am going to LA next week. I want you two to come along as my security detail.' Jenny asked them.

XXXXX

Tony and Gibbs sat at a booth. They had their drinks, and ordered their food.

'This is a really nice place.' Tony looked around the quiet bar.

'Wait until you try the food.' Gibbs grinned.

'What are you two doing here?' Fornell asked as soon as he stood by their table.

TBC


	11. Eleven

Yes, this is following elements of the series, but there are also significant changes like Tony not going to LA.

Chapter Eleven

'Well?' Fornell asked.

'We're here for a drink and something to eat.' Gibbs waved at their table with the drinks on it.

Fornell glared at him. 'What are you two doing here together?'

Tony couldn't help it, but laugh. 'That wasn't what you asked.'

'Well, I asked now, are you going to answer me?'

'Tony and I are dating.' Gibbs replied.

Fornell waved a hand between them. 'You two are dating, each other?' He looked around to see if he could see any other unattached females.

'Yes Tobias, we are seeing each other.'

'What about those rules of yours?'

'You don't know?' Tony looked surprised. 'You're behind Fornell. I no longer am Gibbs' SFA.'

Fornell looked between the two men. 'I've missed a lot haven't I?'

Gibbs looked over at Tony who nodded. 'Sit down.'

Fornell waved his hand to get the attention of a waitress. She nodded at him, and went off to get his drink. It was obvious he was a regular in here. They waited until the drink arrived so they wouldn't get interrupted again.

'Ok, so what's going on?'

'My chest has been causing me problems. I felt that I could end up letting my team-mates down. I was terrified that my lungs would cause me so many problems and I wouldn't be there to watch their back. I told Jenny, and she went to see if there were any other positions, within NCIS and based here.'

Fornell grinned. 'I can see what Jenny wanted that kept on the down-low. She could have lost you to another agency.'

Tony laughed. 'Yeah, right, I'm sure I would be beating them off with a stick.' He couldn't believe that other agencies would queue up for him. He was told often enough by Ziva and Tim.

'Trust me there would be a fighting frenzy.' Fornell added, and shook his head as Tony stared at him in disbelief. 'DiNozzo, me offering you jobs wasn't just to piss off Jethro that was just a bonus. Your experience as a cop, your expertise undercover, and then add how you can put clues together. Trust me; you wouldn't have been out of work for long.'

'I could slap McGee and David.' Gibbs growled, and then realised he had been part of that problem as well. He raised his hand and slapped the back of his head.

Tony and Fornell looked at each other and then back at Gibbs. 'What are you doing?'

'Tobias, I was an idiot and never let Tony how good an agent he was. I never stopped Ziva or Tim's put downs. I deserved a slap as much as they did.'

'Thanks Jethro, I appreciate the thought. We've talked about it and moved on.' Tony smiled.

'So you've decided on a younger model.' Fornell joked. 'A male, high maintenance younger model.'

'I'm not the only younger model he could have picked.' Tony chuckled.

'Yes, you really are the only younger model I could have chosen, no matter how high maintenance you are.' Gibbs drank back his bourbon, and waved his hand for another one.

'Do you mind filling in the rest of the class.'

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, and nodded at Tony.

'Stan Burley came back and professed his undying love for Jethro.'

'You're kidding.' Fornell glanced between the two men. 'You aren't, so where has he been sent off to Siberia.'

Tony began to laugh so Gibbs knew that he would have to tell this part.

'No, he's my senior field agent.'

Fornell just sat there and stared at him for a moment longer before he joined Tony in laughter.

'How's that working out for you?' Fornell managed to ask as he calmed down. He sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes. 'How have I managed to miss out on so much?'

'Well, it's going to be quiet for a few days.'

'Oh yeah, why is that?' Fornell asked.

'Jenny called me in for a meeting. She is taking Ziva and Stan with her to LA as protection. McGee and I can go over some cold cases.'

'What does Madam Director think about you two doing the wild thing?' Fornell knew how Jenny felt about Jethro.

'She's been very supportive actually. There is something going on with her though.' Tony muttered. He couldn't figure out what and it frustrated him.

'I agree she has been acting oddly.' Gibbs agreed.

'So if you're no longer his St Bernard on duty what are you doing?'

'At the moment training, I have a position of an Intelligence Specialist. I will also have other duties of having some of the more promising recruits train with me on cold cases. That way the get use to the paperwork, investigation techniques before they get put with a team. I think Jenny also wants me to try and get them to think outside the box. As you know some cases we get, and you,' Tony nodded towards Fornell, 'are way outside of the box.'

'They can be. It sounds like a good plan; maybe we can get you to do a talk over at the F.B.I?'

'Sacks would love that.' Tony grinned.

'I'm actually tempted to arrange it just to see his face.' Fornell replied thoughtfully.

'Great just what I need rain.' Tony sighed as he looked out of the window and watched as the rain started to fall.

XXXXX

'I will see you when we meet at the arranged time.'

'See you then Ziva.' Burley knew it was a good thing that he went to LA. He could work on his relationship with the director. He would be able to show how much better an agent he was than DiNozzo. This could also be an opportunity to show Gibbs what kind of man he was.

XXXXX

Pauline just out of sight, the rain drenched her. She glared at the three men she could see laughing while they drank. Tony was hers, and he would realise that soon enough. If anyone tried to get in her way, she would make sure the pay.

XXXXX

It had been a peaceful few days for Gibbs. He and McGee had started to make some headway on a few cases. Their working relationship was not as close as it used to be. It might have been if the young man had realised that he had been wrong about some things, like Tony's abilities. He hadn't said anything; it annoyed both him and Abby. Tony had to calm them both down. Gibbs did miss how the team worked together, but as he mentioned to Tony on a few occasions as long as they were together at home he could deal with it.

Things were so different now, being an NCIS agent wasn't his whole life. He actually had a personal life for a change.

'Gibbs.' He muttered as soon as he answered his cell. 'What? Jenny's dead?'

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delay, most of you know my health situation, so I'm not going to repeat it. It is now becoming AU. Yes, it might have eps in it, but you will be able to see clearly why it is now AU lol. So, now it is time to get on with the story. I hope you all enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs couldn't believe that Jenny was dead. What the hell had happened in LA? Where were Ziva and Stan? They were after all her protection detail. She had obviously needed it, and they had failed at their jobs. There were also a lot of things about this that didn't make sense from the little bits of snippets he was being sent. He couldn't wait until he talked to his team to find out what actually happened. Jenny had also been acting strangely for months now. Was that somehow connected to her death?

He looked over at Tony, and noticed that the younger man had a lost look on his face. That was when it hit him; he could smack himself for being so selfish. A lot had happened when he was in Mexico Jenny and Tony had become friends.

'How are you holding up?' Gibbs walked over and asked him.

'I don't know, I'm numb at the moment. It actually hasn't sunk in. How about you? I know that the two of you had a personal relationship back in the day.' Tony moved a little closer to Gibbs. All he wanted to do was to hold him, and to be held. That was something they couldn't do as they were at the yard. They were waiting to find out what had happened.

'I'm sorry that she's gone. I'm angry and pissed off because I don't know what happened. I am angry at Ziva and Stan as they were her protection detail.' Gibbs growled. 'I also wish the two of us were back at my place working on our relationship.'

Tony gave him a shy smile. 'Me too.' He still couldn't get over the fact that Leroy Jethro Gibbs wanted him Anthony DiNozzo Jr.

When Tony looked at him like that Gibbs wanted to drag him into a closet or office somewhere, and attack him. That smile always made him hot and horny. One of these days he was going to be able to do something about it.

Before Gibbs could drag Tony off the elevator dinged and opened. The two men managed to pull their eyes away from each other and looked over. There walking out of the elevator was Mike Franks.

'We need to talk probie.' Franks looked over at Tony, 'alone.'

Tony didn't like the sound of this. He turned his gaze to Gibbs. They were together now and he didn't want Gibbs to go 'lone wolf'. With Franks being here trouble had to be close behind.

Gibbs stared at is former SFA. The one thing he used to love, when Tony was on his team, was the fact that the two of them could read each other. As much as he didn't want his soon to be lover involved in whatever Mike had brought with him. He also realised that he wasn't alone. If there was a chance of Tony being in danger, then all bets were off. This was just going to be a conversation, hopefully. It would be good for someone else to know what was going on.

'DiNozzo's coming with us.' Gibbs walked into the elevator showing that there wasn't going to be an argument on this point. Tony was right on his heels.

'Fine, let's go back to your place.' Franks stared at the two men until they arrived at their destination. He went straight to the chair while Gibbs and DiNozzo sat on the couch. Their sides were touching each other, even though there was plenty of room to spread out a little. It was clear to him that something had changed in their relationship. 'Christ, you two are knocking boots.' He watched as Gibbs glared. He opened his mouth to talk, when his former probie interrupted him.

'If whatever comes out of your mouth is derogatory about our relationship, or about Tony we're going to have a problem.'

Franks held up his hands. 'Wasn't going to say anything.'

Gibbs watched him for a little longer, and when nothing else was said he knew they could move on. 'Is the reason you're here something to do with what happened in LA?'

'Yeah it does.' Franks lit up, and took a deep drag. 'I don't suppose a man can get a beer?'

Gibbs knew that whatever he was going to be told, he wasn't going to like it. 'I'll get us all a beer, behave.' He warned his mentor.

Franks smirked at him; as soon as Gibbs vanished to the kitchen he turned and looked at Tony.

'Do you actually love the grouchy son of a bitch?'

'Yes I do.' Tony answered honestly.

'Does he love you?'

'Yes he does. Otherwise we wouldn't have started anything.'

'Take care of him.' Franks replied.

Tony grinned brightly at him. 'I will.'

Franks couldn't help but return that smile

'Are you two finished with the heart to heart?' Gibbs asked as he walked back in. He knew that Mike cared about him, and he was thrilled to hear Tony answer honestly without any wiseass comments.

'Yep, that's as much as I can deal with before I start to want to throw up.' Franks chuckled.

Gibbs handed out the beers. 'So are you going to tell us what the fuck is going on?' It was obviously something he was going to hate. It also had to be something to do with him. The reason he knew that was that Jenny had obviously contacted Mike and he agreed to help and the only reason those things would have happened was that he was involved somehow.

'Jenny came to see me. It was after Decker had died.' Franks took a puff of his cigarette. 'You remember back in the day you; Decker and Jenny had a job to do. She had to take out Svetlana..'

'Yeah, I remember get on with it.' Gibbs growled.

Tony sat and watched the two men. He wasn't going to interrupt until he actually knew what was going on.

'Well, it seems she didn't.'

'She didn't what?' Gibbs asked with confusion.

'She didn't take out Svetlana. The woman's alive. Jenny found out after Decker's death. She was suspicious and looked into it. She knew that you would be a target.'

'Why didn't she come to me? Why go to you?'

'She was trying to save your life. We both knew going in it was a one-way trip. Me, I've had good innings. You're still my probie, and if I can keep your ass out of the fire, then I will.' Franks smirked at him, and then the smile faded. 'Jenny was dying. There wasn't anything that could be done. She'd left going to the doctors too late. She also refused any treatment that might possibly prolong her life a little. Jenny wanted to go out on her own terms. Can't say I blame her.'

'That's why she's been acting so strangely.' Tony whispered. He'd wished that she had told him.

'So what happened at the diner?' That was one of the only bits of information that they had been able to find out.

'Svetlana had sent in four professionals to take Jenny out. We managed to take out two of them. One then escaped. Jenny told me she had it covered. By the time I had got out there, he had taken a vehicle and gone. He'd taken the fastest one; there was no way I was going to be able to catch up to him. Then the firefight in the diner stopped suddenly. I went back in and found them both dead. I knew I had to get back here and warn you, so I skedaddled. For all, I know Svetlana is already here and watching you. If I'd stayed there, I would be still answering idiotic questions and you could've been taken out.'

'Why is this Svetlana seeking revenge the death of her business partner?' Tony asked.

'He wasn't just her partner, he was also her fiancé.' Gibbs explained.

'Ahhh that changes things.' Tony bit at his lip; he knew Gibbs was not going to like what he said next. 'You should tell Burley, McGee and Ziva. I would also like you tell whoever was taking over from Jenny.'

'Why? I don't want to drag my team into this mess, and I don't know the replacement.

'They need to know so they can keep an eye out. They are with you all the time, which means their lives are in danger as well. With more eyes looking around something out of the ordinary, might be spotted. That could be the difference between you being alive or dead.' Tony desperately wished that he was back on the team so he could watch Gibbs' six.

'Fine, I'll tell them.' Gibbs muttered he knew that Tony was right. His team couldn't guard against dangers they didn't know existed.

XXXXX

Stan was glad to be back. He'd called Jethro to let him know. They were all going to meet up later, and go over what had happened. Hopefully his boss would not kill him. He couldn't believe that the director was dead. He and Ziva had been there to protect her. They had definitely failed at that. Hell, they hadn't even known where she was.

Even before that things hadn't been going very well. Ziva had seemed to be annoyed with him permanently. He had tried to get into the director's good books, and to try and have a better relationship with her that DiNozzo had. Stan had wanted her to go back and tell Jethro what an excellent job he'd been doing. All that had happened was that she had shot him down. Jenny had told him that they didn't have that kind of relationship and never would. She also told him that if he kept chasing Jethro that he would be transferred, and would have a warning. That warning on top of the situation when he was Agent Afloat would have gotten him fired. Jenny had known what he was trying to do. She said that he was no DiNozzo. He looked down as his cell phone beeped, and he smiled at the text message. He could do with a drink before he faced a very angry boss. Jethro was exceptionally hot when he was angry, and those blue eyes blazed.

XXXX

Svetlana stared out of the window. Two of the three bastards that had ruined her life, when they worked together and killed the man she loved. The one who had actually pulled the trigger was still alive. He was the one that was going to suffer the most. She didn't yet know how she was going to do it. That didn't matter she would take her time, and make sure her revenge was perfect.

Victor had escaped from the diner and told her what had happened. As soon as he had given her his report she had killed him. Left alive he would have been another loose end that could bring her downfall. Later on she had found out that Jennifer Shepperd had been killed. She had an informant that was full of information. She was glad that she had met him. He was so easy to play, and had no idea whose death warrant he had helped to write. Svetlana smiled as he came towards her.

'Hello Stan, I'm glad that you were available.' Svetlana smiled sweetly as Stan Burley sat down next to her.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

A/N This is for KJ_Svala. I hope you like it.

XXXXX

Gibbs walked back into the office after Jenny's funeral. He was glad that they had become friends somewhat. He'd wished that she had told him about her illness and also about Svetlana situation. It was about his life, after all. She should have come to him and not Mike Franks. Svetlana had managed to vanish, but that wouldn't stop him from looking.

He would have rather had the rest of the day off to spend with Tony. He and Jenny actually had become friends when he'd retired. He would have taken the day off, but Tony actually had a class, and the new director Leon Vance had called him and his team in. His team, it didn't feel like that any longer. The heart had seemed to have left them, and their attitudes and non-stop romantic advances had started to grate on his nerves.

Cynthia had called them through, so Gibbs opened the door and walked into the director's office. Vance was sat behind the desk. It hurt not to see Jenny there wishing him and Tony well. He was glad now that they weren't on the same team. Vance couldn't say anything about them being together. If he did, well he would just retire again, and that time it would be permanent.

Vance stood, and walked from behind his desk and over to them. 'Agent McGee, you're going back to the cyber unit.' He spoke without any kind of greeting towards them. 'Officer David, the liaison position has been terminated. Agent Burley, you're back to being agent afloat, here are your orders.' He handed Burley a file. 'You leave tomorrow. Agent Gibbs this are your new team members.' Vance gave over three dossiers.

Gibbs grabbed hold of them. 'Can I have today to look through at them before I actually get to meet them?'

Vance nodded. 'They'll join you first thing tomorrow. Take the rest of the day off and read through their files.'

Gibbs and his soon to be former team all left quickly and quietly. They all made their way down back to their desks. When Gibbs arrived at his, he looked around and images of the past assaulted his mind. He could see Kate and Tony winding each other up. On days like this he felt his age. He had to remember that he had to find Svetlana and make her pay for what she did to Decker and Jenny. He hoped that this new team worked out.

'I can't believe it. I'm needed up here, not down there. What are you going to do if you need my skills boss?'

The silver-haired man waved the hand with the files in them. 'I could have someone with skills like that in here, and if I don't, well I'll call down to the cyber unit and get help.' McGee seemed to forget that Gibbs had worked many years without him on his team.

The young computer genius' face fell he was sure that Gibbs would be unhappy that they were being split up. They were a family, after all. Things seemed to work better when Stan replaced Tony.

'My father and the new director are good friends. I will ask him to request that my presence is essential to the collaboration between Mossad and NCIS. I am sure Vance will come and talk to you Gibbs and you can tell him how important I am.' Ziva smiled at him, but it started to fall when the man she cared for like another father said nothing.

'I'm going to go and grab a box for my things,' Burley announced.

'Go with him and get some for yourselves as well,' Gibbs ordered.

Burley knew that nothing that he could say to Gibbs would change anything. He did believe though that this was a good thing. Gibbs would miss him, and it would show that they were meant to be together.

As soon as the elevator door closed with them inside Gibbs's head dropped. Burley was acting like they were in love, and the other two were acting like spoiled children. Days like this he realised how much Tony actually protected him from their childish temper tantrums. Everyone seemed to think it was the other way around. The one bright light of this day was that he could meet up with Tony after his class and they could spend the rest of the day together. He could also get Tony's opinion of his new team members.

Then it hit him, he hadn't trained alone in years and not a whole team. Tony had done it for such a long time and now he had three of them. He still hadn't opened the folders to see who they were. He was going to wait until Tony arrived; he was definitely going to need support in this.

XXXXX

Tony was already smiling as he walked into Gibbs' place. He was glad that Jethro had time off after Jenny's funeral. The two of them had a long history and it had been romantic when they were in Paris. He knew something else had happened as soon as he walked in. It was clear from his body language.

'What happened?'

'The new director Leon Vance, he has sent Stan back as agent afloat. McGee is back to the cyber unit, and the liaison position has been terminated and Ziva is on her way back to Israel and Mossad.'

Green eyes scrunched up in confusion. This didn't seem to be a problem especially with Stan leaving it would actually be a relief. 'So you're upset that they're leaving?'

Gibbs snorted. 'No, I have a new team, one that I'll have to train on my own.'

'Ahhh.' Tony walked over to the couch and straddle Gibbs' legs. 'Well, maybe we can read through the files and I can make suggestions on what I would do. If I was still your SFA.' He fidgeted and couldn't help the smug look as blue eyes darkened in desire. 'But we'll do that later.

'Much, much later.' Gibbs' hand slid up Tony's chest, and around his neck. He grip tightened as he pulled the man he loved down into a kiss. This is what he actually needed and wanted. As long as he had Tony he could deal with anything that was thrown at him.

XXXXX

Burley sat out in his car and glared. He'd arrived just in time to see DiNozzo walk into the house. He'd moved his vehicle a little down the street and then waited. It had been hours and yet the younger man had still not left. He glanced down at his watch.

'Fuck.' His stomach started to feel a little queasy at the thought of what they were doing in there. He also hadn't realised that it had become that late. If he didn't leave now, he would miss his flight. It was all that damn DiNozzo's fault that his last hours with Gibbs had been ruined. Burley started up his car and drove off. He never noticed the twitching curtains.

XXXXX

'Did you want me her so Burley wouldn't come in and try to seduce you?' Tony was knelt on the sofa as he looked out the window.

Gibbs eyed the denim clad muscular ass that seemed to wiggle as Tony moved. He licked his lips in lust. 'Why else would I want you here?' As green eyes turned to stare at him with amusement, Gibbs reached out and grabbed him, and then pulled him down.

They both fidgeted until they finally managed to get into a more comfortable position. Gibbs liked to be on the bottom, his fingers danced up and down Tony's spine, and on their journey downwards they landed on that ass he had just ogled and squeezed.

'Why else would you need me indeed?' Tony whispered against his ex-boss's mouth.

XXXXX

It had been two weeks and Gibbs had a permanent headache right between his eyes. Langer did have experience, but he also had an attitude and thought he was better than he was. He totally blamed the FBI for that. Then there was Keating, he was very much like how McGee had been at the start if Tony had been here something might have been able to be done, and finally Lee. He had no idea why she wanted to be a field agent, and if she mentioned legal aspects one more time he wasn't going to be responsible for his actions.

He grabbed his cell and started to type out a message. It had become a necessity, text and email. It was the only way to contact Tony without leaving the office and calling him. Gibbs had started to do this when he realised he wanted to find out if he could commit the perfect crime by using a member or all of the members of his current team.

'I'm going out for coffee,' Gibbs growled as he unlocked his drawer, grabbed his weapon which he checked and then holstered it. He looked the drawer, grabbed his jacket and headed off.

'Yes sir.' They all spoke at the same time.

How could he teach them anything if they couldn't remember one simple thing, not to call him sir? His cell beeped at him, and he grinned as he read the reply. They were going to meet at the coffee shop.

XXXXX

As Gibbs walked to the shop, which made a passable coffee that he could drink, he took a deep breath. A sudden noise of shouting had him turn his head, and reach for his gun. A car suddenly turned the corner and was headed toward him at full speed.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

N/B I will have a new story coming out. It will be based in Jilly James' 'Emergence' world; mine at the moment will be an NCIS/Hawaii Five-0 crossover. Jilly's story can be found on Rough Trade or on AO3. It is my all-time fave fic. So please, please do read it.

XXXXX

'Gibbs?' Tony shouted as his body slammed into the older man. The car hitting the younger man, his body rolling onto the hood, and then the ground as the car reversed.

Gibbs watched in horror as this happened, by the time he had turned the vehicle had already struck the man he loved. His heart seemed to freeze just like time did. He shook his head, as experience kicked in. He memorised the license plate, then ran over to DiNozzo. There was a prayer repeating over and over in his head. He couldn't lose the man he loved, not yet, it was far too soon. They hadn't had enough time together.

There was a groan from the ground. 'Fuck that hurt.'

'Tony what the fuck do you think you were doing?' At odds with his angry tone, he placed a hand gently on the other man's face. 'I could've lost you.'

DiNozzo could hear the agony, and fear in his voice. 'And if I didn't I could've lost you. I'm fine just a little bruised. I will hurt for a few days though, so nothing strenuous for me.' Tony suddenly winked at Gibbs. 'Looks like you'll have to do all the work.'

Jethro burst out laughing when inside he just wanted to cry. It killed him to lose Shannon and Kelly. He wouldn't be able to survive losing Tony, and one day he would tell him that. He couldn't do it today; his emotions were on high alert.

'Stay still, you're not moving until you've been looked at.' The ex-marine gruffly ordered.

'But….' The argument died before it even started as soon as he saw the helplessness and anguish in the pair of blue eyes he loved so much. 'Gotcha, no moving until looked at by someone.' He was suddenly being glared at. 'No movement until I've been checked out by fully trained medical personnel.'

All Gibbs wanted to do was to pull his green-eyed pain in the ass into a kiss, but now was not the place. He could hear the sirens getting closer. It looked he was going to have to explain the Svetlana situation to Vance. If he didn't DiNozzo would.

XXXXX

Things just seemed to happen so quickly after that scare. Tony was fine just badly bruised, he had been extremely lucky. He had wanted to take things further, and for them to make it to the bedroom to do more than sleep. Tony wasn't up to it. It would have to wait until he didn't move as if he were a 100 years old. Most nights he just seemed to be tired. So much was going on not just because of the attempt on his life and being more aware of his surroundings; he also had the training his new team.

McGee kept popping up, he would glare at Keating. When they were alone, he would whine that he should be with Gibbs, as he was better than anyone else in Cyber. It would be best if they had changed him and Keating's positions. Gibbs, at that point, had really had enough. He had told McGee they work where they are told to; after all they weren't five years old. He also told the young tech to grow up they all had work to do. He hadn't heard from McGee since then.

It had only been a few days, but in that time it seemed that Langer had been a spy and Michelle had killed him. He still had Svetlana to worry about. Well, he wished that was the only problem he had. Something didn't sit right with him about the whole Langer situation. His gut screamed that as self-centred and big-headed as Langer was, Gibbs was sure that he was innocent. This meant that Michelle was guilty.

His eyes would always seem to land on her when she was working, everything just seemed a little too convenient for his liking. They had started to bring them in for questioning, Michelle first. She had an alibi for the visits to the other building with Palmer. While they were interrogating Keating, she had been lured to the other building and attacked by Langer. He needed to see the security tapes and the lead up to Lee and Langer leaving. He couldn't ask Keating, he didn't know if Michelle had any help. Gibbs wasn't up to dealing with McGee and the I told you I was the best attitude. He'd already told Tony about his gut feeling, and he agreed. So that meant Abby, and her lip reading skill would come in handy. Hopefully, this meant they would have something they could show Vance. He wanted to find the guilty party, but also to clear a man's name.

XXXXX

It was lunch time; Gibbs managed to get Tony and Abby to join him watching the security footage, and from what they could see he was right. They saw her pull a card from Keating's bag, but she had never accused him of anything. Michelle hadn't even brought the card in connection with the computer expert at all. It was clear that she had set Langer up. They needed to find out what she was up to, who she worked for if anyone and put a stop to it.

'It could be a coincidence.' Tony suddenly muttered to himself.

'What could be Tony?' Gibbs turned to look at him.

'Well you've got someone after you who seems to know your every move, and now these problems internally which gave you a new team. I don't like it. My gut may not be as good as yours, but my instincts tell me that there is a connection somewhere.'

'Gibbs you are in a lot of danger if Tony is right, and that Michelle is in league with Svetlana.' Abby bit at her bottom lip.

'I'll mention it to Vance when I go and talk to him this afternoon.' Gibbs gave Abby a kiss on the cheek and Tony a gentle one on the lips. It was difficult for either of them to pull away. He just needed that connection between them; he would deal with any punishment that was given to him.

'Aww, you both are so cute.' She cooed at them and then giggled when they glared at her.

XXXXX

Vance rubbed his head, since becoming Director Gibbs was the one person who seemed to be giving him a constant headache.

'I'm inclined to agree with you about Michelle. We need to do something to catch her in the act.' Vance paused for a moment. 'It's too soon to say if she's in league with Svetlana, but it is something that should be looked into. Your life is definitely in danger; I'm going to get extra security on you, which is non-negotiable.'

'Yes, sir.' Gibbs clenched his jaw; he hated to be followed around. He was also going to have to tell Vance about him and Tony.

'Now about your team, Agent Burley seems to have personal problems while being agent afloat. He has been demoted back to a special agent and is now back in DC. The reasoning for his most recent problem was because of you, and a situation you're having difficulty with.'

Gibbs frowned. 'Why me? What situation?'

'He tells me it's a problem with Agent DiNozzo.'

Blue eyes turned colder. 'What about DiNozzo?'

'Agent Burley has stated that DiNozzo is stalking you. He's also said that you've talked to him and tried to solve the situation, but you ex-senior field agent won't listen.' Vance looked confused as Gibbs started to laugh.

'I wouldn't take much notice of Burley if I were you.'

'Why not?' Vance knew that he was missing some vital pieces of information, things that Burley had obviously left out.

'I'm seeing Tony, as in romantically. There's no stalking, at least not from him.'

'You're dating DiNozzo, well that's unexpected. I am glad that he's no longer on your team.' Vance stopped and stared at Gibbs. 'I never thought DiNozzo would be your type; he's not uh...'

'He's not what?' There'd better not be any trouble because they were both men. If there were SecNav would hear about it.

'Well, he's not a red-head.' Vance finally laughed; he couldn't keep a straight face any longer. 'If Tony isn't stalking you, and we aren't talking about Svetlana...Burley right?'

'Burley has had a thing for me since we worked together. I know Tom Morrow made a note of it. If he hadn't transferred on his own, he would've been asked to leave. I know Jenny knew about it, and gave him a verbal warning. I guess she might have put something down as well.'

'Okay, Gibbs. I'll take a look at his file. Talking about teams, do you want your old one back?'

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

I have new software to help with my writing. I hope it helps lol.

XXXXX

Gibbs simply stared at Vance, did he need his old group back. It wouldn't be his old group as DiNozzo wouldn't be his SFA. Issues arose as soon as Burley took his place.

'No, I don't.' He responded. 'It's not working without DiNozzo. People always said that he saved the rest of the team from my wrath. It's now become clear he saved me from their whining.'

Vance smirked. 'I thought that might be the case.'

'Why?'

'You didn't fight to keep them, in Shepperd's report, the only one you did that for was DiNozzo.' He paused for a moment. 'I'm sorry about what happened to her. I know you two had a history.'

'She went out fighting. Jenny wasn't the type to sit around as her body and mind fails.'

The Director smiled regrettably. 'That's true. There are a few things I would like to discuss.'

'And they are?' Gibbs eyed him dis-trustingly.

'I will start another main MCRT, we are getting more and more cases. They will cover an overflow from your team, and they will be on the opposite schedule of you. Balboa's team are good, but they cover other areas.'

'Who will run the other team?'

'Abigail Borin, she has joined us from CGIS.'

'Yeah, I know her, we've worked cases together before. She's good.'

'She's spent the last few months training. So about your new team you'll need a new SFA; Chad Dunham's been in contact. He wants to be transferred back to Washington. Would you consider him?'

'I know him and we haven't had a problem. We can give it a go. Since he's an experienced agent, I'd like to pick some new recruits for the rest of my team. They'll have less bad habits I need to break them off.'

Vance nodded. 'Okay, we can do that. How about you pick your new recruits and they can be the first one's Agent DiNozzo trains. He knows how you work. We can also send Agent Dunham to him as well to get a rundown on what you want from your SFA?'

'Sounds good, what about now, though, or after we have dealt with the Lee thing?'

'Well, Agent Dunham can join you now. We'll get him up to date with our suspicions. Will you be okay with Keating and Burley until your team is up to speed?'

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. 'If I have to be.' Gibbs finally opened them. 'Make it clear to him it's not my choice and is temporary. I don't want him to believe that there is anything personal between us.'

'I'll do that. The sooner you pick your recruits, the quicker we can get them to DiNozzo for training. Bring him in on the Lee thing unofficially. We could use his investigative skills. With the two of you seeing each other you can discuss and talk things over at home. We want no one to know that he is helping us in that capacity.'

'I'll talk to Tony tonight. Have fun breaking the news to McGee, he will not be happy.'

'McGee can be unhappy as he likes. He doesn't get to pick where he works. If he doesn't like it, he can leave.' Vance replied succinctly. 'Get going, deal with Lee and Svetlana.'

'Yeah, yeah.' Gibbs muttered as he walked away.

'Cynthia will send files down of possible recruits for you to look at.'

'Thanks.'

Vance shook his head and smiled as Gibbs closed his office door. It seemed when DiNozzo left the team a lot changed. He didn't even want to think about the two of them in a romantic relationship, but if anyone could put up with that grouchy bastard it would be Tony.

XXXXX

Tony smiled to himself as he headed to a private little coffee shop he and Gibbs found. He winced as a person who walked past knocked into him. He still hurt, but it was worth it because he still had the man he loved.

XXXXX

Gibbs stood up and pulled Tony into a kiss. By deciding to get a new team and still having to suffer Burley he needed that connection. He then pulled the younger man into a hug.

Tony sighed and sank into the embrace. 'Not that I'm complaining, but what's with all the PDA?'

'I'll tell you when we get home and are alone, but….'

'Coffee first.' Tony finished for him with a chuckle.

XXXXX

The course had finished, but Tony still kept saying no to her when she asked him out. Pauline had followed him, and she couldn't understand why he had picked that man over her. She glared at the two men as they kissed and hugged.

XXXXX

Burley tailed Gibbs when he left NCIS. He had heard that he had gone to see the Director and wanted to talk to him. He needed to explain everything he had said about DiNozzo and that it was for his safety. Vance still hadn't dealt with the situation considering the way the two men greeted each other. He had given a precise report so DiNozzo should at some point get a reprimand and be told to stay away from Gibbs. He would mention it to the Director at tomorrow's meeting. Burley also hoped that he would be promoted back up to SFA. Those incidents that caused his demotion weren't his fault. Vance would understand once he explained things to him. That was when he saw a curvaceous blonde. She seemed to stare at Gibbs and DiNozzo. As soon as their eyes met he could see the simmering anger in those dark brown orbs.

XXXXX

McGee glanced at his laughing co-workers in the Cyber Unit and stormed out. He'd been a field agent they should respect, and they should listen to him when he talked. He hated being down there. McGee had outgrown them. He deserved to be transferred back into the top investigative team. It was time he talked it out with someone who understood him.

XXXXX

Abby turned and managed not to sigh and roll her eyes as McGee stomped into her lab.

'I can't believe how jealous people get.' McGee muttered.

'Why are they jealous?' Abby sighed.

McGee glared at her. 'I don't need that kind of attitude. I came here for help.'

Abby turned and stared at him disbelievingly. 'I have an attitude? Have you taken a good look at yourself?'

'What do you mean by that?' McGee snapped.

'Who is jealous of you?' She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.

'The people I work with in the Cyber Unit. They'll talk concerning work, yet nothing else. They sometimes stop talking when I walk in. It's obvious they're jealous I made it as a field agent.'

'They're not jealous of you McGee. They don't like or trust you.'

'How can you know that Abby?'

'Since they let me know.' She clarified calmly.

'What did they say to you?' He peered toward his ex suspiciously.

'They know about your novels, and they don't want to end up as cannon fodder.'

'It's not…'

'Just stop McGee we aren't idiots, it's based on us. You're lucky we didn't sue you. Back to the point, they've read what you did to Tony in them. Then on top of that you have this lousy attitude, and you believe you're better than them. Well, you're not and most of them don't want to be field agents. You're the one causing you problems.'

'Like your attitude is better.' McGee replied scornfully.

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'You can act like a spoilt brat. If you don't get your way you pout or go to Gibbs, and God forbid that he uses someone else to do his forensic work for him.'

'I think it's time you left Agent McGee.' Abby replied coolly. She didn't act like that, did she?

'Fine.' McGee uttered through gritted teeth. As he left her lab his cell phone rang. 'McGee, yes Director Vance. I'll be right there.' He put his cell away. This is what he had been waiting for, to be transferred back to Gibbs team.

As much as a pain as Gibbs was, he was the best in NCIS and everyone wanted to work with him, but most couldn't handle it.

XXXXX

Vance sat behind his desk and observed as a smirking McGee walked towards him. Where had that eager young agent disappeared to? He had a file of complaints about him, but he would deal with that later. He hoped that what he was about to say would give McGee a reality check, and that old version of himself would come back.

'You wanted to see me Director?'

'Yes, I did Agent McGee; I have heard you're having a couple of issues in the Cyber Unit.' Vance looked as McGee opened his mouth to argue, and then closed it rapidly. 'I am thinking about putting you with another group; however you won't be with Agent Gibbs. What…'

'I'm sure if you listen to what Agent Gibbs wants, we make a great team.'

'Agent McGee, Agent Gibbs was the one that told me he doesn't want you back on his team.'

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

McGee stared at the Director confusedly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It had to be wrong. Gibbs needed him; they were a great team, a family. Who would do all the computer work for him. He was the best they had. It had to be a trick, to test his resolve. 'I'm sure you must have misunderstood what he meant sir.'

'Agent McGee there is no mistake.' The Director stared at him coolly.

'I'm sure when I talk to Gibbs I will be all sorted out.' McGee stuttered, everything would be fine.

'Did I sound like it was a suggestion to you? Do you think that you are so important that you can pick and choose where you work? I am the Director and I tell you what to do, not the other way around am I clear on that?' Vance glared at the younger man, he couldn't believe tha McGee thought that he had a choice in he matter.

'Yes sir, perfectly clear. Whose team will I be in?' There could be another reason he was being moved. It could be that he was needed to help with an important case.

'You will be temporarily be with Abigail Borin, and we will go from there. You are on probation Agent McGee, you need to understand that. I have had complaints about how you treat your work mates from when you work under Agent Gibbs, and also in Cyber Crimes.'

'Complaints about me? I am sure that….' That couldn't be right, it was jealous people again. Why were so many people out to get him, just because he was better than them.

'Let me guess it's a mistake, Agent McGee it's not only one or two people there are numerous ones from different teams. It wasn't just within the ones you were working with. You need to change this attitude of yours, NCIS and all the teams will carry on without you being there. You are not irreplacabe, am I clear?'

'Yes, sir. So I uhhh won't be her SFA then?'

Vance shook his head in disbelief, he couldn't believe that he was just asked that. 'Were you promoted at any point?' He waited for the younger man to shake his head. 'Then why do you assume you would be one now especially after everything I have just said?'

'I uhhh thought I would just ask.' McGee shut his mouth quickly. It wouldn't be long before he skills became invaluable. He was sure of that.

XXXXX

Tony settled down at his desk in the bullpen. He had finished his training, and was based her so he could help Gibbs or Abigail. He was also training new recruits. Tony glanced over at what used to be his desk. So many memories good and bad. There was an ache within him, he would always miss being a field agent, but now he also had something better. He had Gibbs, the man he loved and that meant more to him than any job could.

XXXXX

Vance glanced over as Gibbs sat down. 'You might have a few problems with McGee.'

'Is it because of how he needs to be working with me? How I'm lost without him?'

'Yes, how do you think he is going to be working with Borin?'

'Abby won't take any crap from him. If he doesn't shape up, she'll ask him to be transferred.'

'I think that she'll be the perfect team lead for him. I've told him that there have been numerous complaints when he was with you and with the cyber unit. He still thinks that he is the best and we're lost without him.'

'If anyone can get him back in line it will be her, if not I have no idea what you'll do with him?' Gibbs shrugged his shoulders.

'If it gets that far it means that he would have warnings and will probably out of a job.' Just then Vance's phone came to life. He watched as Gibbs moved to stand up, but he waved him back into his seat. They still had things to talk about. 'Stay around until I finished.' He picked up the receiver. 'Vance, Eli it's good to hear from you.'

XXXXX

Ziva sat next to her father and smiled at him. He'd finally made the call to Vance. She had told him how important she was to Gibbs. How vital she was to keep the relationship between NCIS and Mossad alive.

'Leon, it's Eli. It is good to talk to you old friend. There are some things that I need to discuss with you if now is convenient.'

It wouldn't be long before she was back working in MCRT.

XXXXX

'What can I do for you Eli?' Vance paused and then glanced over to Gibbs. 'You're wondering when Ziva can come back to work here? If she does come back things won't be the same. Her previous position is no longer available. The only thing that is open is as an interpreter, but she would also have close supervision. You think what? Eli, Ziva doesn't have the skillset to make her that important with an investigative team. Director Sheperd was killed under her and Burley's watch. Gibbs has a new team now, as I stated the liaison position is closed. Of course I'll wait.'

XXXXX

Eli turned to look at his daughter. He pressed mute on his phone. 'You're position is no longer available. Agent Gibbs has a new team. The only position available is an interpreter. It seems that you don't have the skillset to make you invaluable to an investigative team, and your failure at not protecting the former Director. These are some of the reasons why the liaison position has been terminated.

Ziva just stared at him; she couldn't believe that was what was said. It was clear that Vance didn't understand her relationship with Gibbs. She needed to get back there and then she would be able to talk and make them all understand that she was needed.

'I'll take the interpreter job; I will show them how skilled we at Mossad are.'

Eli just watched her for a moment, what she had said and what Vance had told him didn't match up. It was something he needed to keep an eye on. The last thing he wanted was to have problems within NCIS. That relationship was a feather in Mossad's cap.

'Very well I will let Vance know.'

XXXXX

Vance hung up the phone. 'It seems that Ziva will take the interpreter position. What is it with everyone in your team that needs to have your attention?'

'I have no idea, but I'm going to make sure it's clear that we had a working relationship and nothing more.'

'If you need me to step in let me know okay?'

'Yeah, will do.'

'Gibbs, you'd better tell Tony in case they decide to take it out on him.'

'Okay.'

XXXXX

Tony glanced up as Gibbs stood at the side of his desk.

'Ziva is coming back as an interpreter. I don't understand why they are obsessed of wanting to work with me?'

'Gibbs, you're the best, you're also a bastard.' Tony grins at him to take the sting out of his words. 'One positive comment from you means that they're doing a good job. There junkies and you're the drug.'

'What about you?' Gibbs stared at the man he loved worriedly.

'It's not the same for me; don't get me wrong getting a positive word from you is great. We had a different relationship. I was your senior field agent. You trusted my judgement. I'd tell you when you go too far. I'm in love with you, I don't worship you. There is a huge difference. If I get you in our personal time, I don't want to work with you.'

Gibbs didn't care where they were; he reached out and cupped Tony's cheek. 'Thank you, I love you too.' He gave a soft smile and finally turned away from the younger man.

Tony couldn't keep his eyes as the older man walked away.

'Uhhh Agent DiNozzo, I believe I'm supposed to train with you.'

Tony looked up and smiled at her. 'You must be Ellie Bishop.'

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

N/B Thank you to Syn for betaing. Sónia a very belated happy birthday ;-). Remember it's also an AU to a point. 'Childhood Friends' has been handwritten. I need to type it up. It is also the last chapter. Thank you for all your patience. I am finally finishing of my WIPs.

XXXXX

Tony smiled as he put the last finishing touch to a on his report. He loved the larger scale investigation. He admittedly missed being out in the field, but this was the next best thing and he wouldn't endanger any team members. He glanced across at his trainees, with the chance to train and to show them how to think outside of the box in an investigation felt like an accomplishment, an amazing hope for a better future.

Ellie Bishop was great at thinking of what could possibly happen, but that was only with countrywide problems. She had to learn how to use that within a crime scene. The areas she need extra help was her fitness and firearms, those however were fixable. So far Ellie had been taken everything on board and was growing by leaps and bounds.

Ned Dorneget, Tony had to grin at the thought of him and the crush the other man had on him. Ned came across as a little clumsy, but a lot of it was to do with self confidence. He needed to take a deep breath and do one thing at a time. While he didn't stand out in any particular way, he did have skills and was a team player. A guy who could be the backbone, who would help anyone and not look for the limelight. His efforts would make a team succeed.

Courtney Krieger, she had joined them from the F.B.I. If they hadn't worked together, she probably wouldn't have heard of NCIS. Fornell had thought that she had a lot of potential, but unfortunately he had given her to Slacks -Sacks- to train. That selfish asshole had ripped into her, and stole any good idea she had. Her self-esteem had plummeted because of him. Fornell found out too late and realised she would no longer trust the organisation. He still believed in her and passed her info onto Gibbs. Sacks had been written up for his treatment of her, he would never be in that position of handling new agents.

"Tony thanks for the email." Chad called out. "I'll be back if I need any more suggestions for being Gibbs' SFA."

"Good luck Dunham, you're going to need it." Tony joked, he did actually think that Gibbs and his new SIC would work well together.

XXXXX

"Hey Gibbs." Stan smiled as he sat down. "I'm glad things were sorted and we're working again together. I think Vance gets our relationship more than Jenny did." He lowered his eyes and glanced up flirtingly.

Gibbs just shook his head, he wasn't going to play these kinds of games with him. "Listen Burley, and understand this, I am seeing Tony. Vance knows this he also knows about this obsessive attitude you seemed to have towards me. You don't seem to understand that when I say I'm not interested you don't listen to. You're only on this team because I need an experienced agent who has worked with me. Dunham is learning more about being my SFA. Once again I am going to tell you, I am not interested. Hell, I don't want to work with you, but I don't have a choice. Remember this though, one mistake, one inappropriate comment, anything that happens because your mind isn't on your job, but on a non existant relationship you think we have and you're gone and can easily be replaced."

"I, of course Gibbs." Stan played with the label on the bottle of water held in his hand.

Gibbs sighed as Stan headed towards DiNozzo's old desk. "Not there, that's for Dunham, you can sit where McGee use to. I'm going for coffee, also I'm waiting for a call from the F.B.I. We're trying to find out if they have some similar cold cases on file. Answer the phone if it rings."

While staring at Gibbs ass before the elevator closed the phone on Ziva's old desk started to ring. He stared at the phone for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and returning to his paperwork. It was going to be one of the probationary agents desk and he wasn't anyone's secretary.

XXXXX

Balboa looked over and frowned as Burley ignored the phone as it continued to ring. He grabbed his cell as he walked away and called Gibbs. The other agent had asked him to keep an eye on his team during this transistion stage and also because there was a spy somewhere around.

XXXX

"Did my phone call come in?" Gibbs watched Burley carefully.

"No Gibbs."

"So, no phone rang?"

"Uhh, well the one at Ziva's desk did."

"So, why didn't you answer it?"

"Well, it's the desk of one of the new probies. I'm more senior than then. I was twice your senior field agent and well the uhh connection we have."

"Firstly, no one is currently sitting there. Secondly, as a team we all work together. Information comes in here all the time. Information we need to solve cases. You never know who is on the other end of the phone. Jesus, Burley don't you listen to anything I say. I hope you're not like this when having sex with someone. You do understand that no means no, right?"

"I only meant the professional relationship we have."

"Of course you did." With that Gibbs turned and walked away. He pulled out his cell so he could call Vance. He didn't want to go up there and give Burley a chance to make up some kind of excuse. He knew that this was never going to work.

XXXXX

Vance rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yes Gibbs, we knew it wouldn't work, but had to give it a go. His feelings for you and being a former SFA is obviously a problem. It seems he doesn't seem to get that he has to change how he acts. What if we move him to Borin's team? He doesn't have a history with her. We can bring your new recruits to you early. We can just call it training, DiNozzo can come with them so he'll be on hand for questions and training. He'll also be there for Dunham and the added bonus extra eyes to keep an eye on Lee. I'll let you tell him."

Burley and McGee had both become nightmares within the agency. He wasn't looking forward to Ziva coming back, things were just going to get worse. Their arrogance wasn't something he wanted his agents to have. That had become one of the problems with the F.B.I and how their reputation had gone down hill because of people like Sacks. Vance would stomp it out before it became worse. No one was irreplaceable, especially not if they become a danger to others.

XXXXX

"Burley, I've spoken to Vance, you're being transferred to a team where you don't have any history with the team lead. It's obvious you can't do that working for me."

"Of course I can Gibbs, I just need time to prove it."

"Time, you worked as my SFA for years, and I gave you ulcers. You came back when Tony was unable to stay a field agent and now this time. You've been given more than enough chances. You're being put with Abigail Borin and you aren't her senior field agent."

"But I want to work with you." It came out as more than a whine than anything.

"I only worked with you this time because it was Vance's decision. We're federal agents. If you don't like who you work with talk to Vance or resign those are your choices. Borin's at the firing range waiting for you." With that Gibbs walked over to his desk, sat down and opened a file. He never glanced again at his former team member as the man walked away.

XXXXX

Borin walked towards her desk. She had chosen ones that were near a monitor and not right next door to Gibbs' team, that would just cause no end of problems. She didn't want two of her members to be too distracted by him. These few days would see how they would mesh together and what things needed to be worked out. Richard Owen's had come back from his stint in Hawaii. They had sat down and talked about how they wanted things. So far, it seemed that they had the same kind of styles and ideas. Hopefully, with a little time they would blend so their command system would run smoothly. She was glad that he was her senior field agent. He had experience, but apart from that one case with Gibbs he hadn.t worked here for years.

The information she had received from DiNozzo about Ned were positive. He looked like a good man, and a great team player. He was someone who was eager to learn and wanted to do well. The two she knew she was going to have problems with were McGee and Burley. Anything she heard hadn't come from Gibbs or DiNozzo unless she asked them specifically. Even then they pointed out the positive as well as the negative. It was everyone else, especially when it came to McGee and his attitude. The rules were simple to start off with, they followed her and Richard's lead, if they didn't and ignored any legal warnings they were gone. They weren't getting any extra chances. They weren't probies, they didn't get the leeway that Ned would have being a new agent. She wasn't going to take crap from any of them and Borin didn't care how Gibbs did things, they were different kinds of people and how they dealt with others. Being tough with them was the only way to get through, if she could in fact get through. The mumble of voices brought her out of her thoughts as her team slowly started to arrive.

XXXXX

Gibbs looked around at his current team, some of which would remain with him. He watched as they settled into work. He glanced over and smiled at Tony. It was great to have him working at his side again, even if it was only temporary. DiNozzo winked at him quickly before he looked down at the file he'd been going over.

XXXXX

McGee glared across the office floor at Gibbs' team and watched as their new trainee Molly, or Sally, something like that, laughed with DiNozzo. He couldn't believe that, he of all people, was on probation. He should not only have a permanent position, but with his education and experience should be a senior field agent by now, or even a team lead. He'd always been far ahead of everyone else at the universities he went too. He needed to make sure that there was a position for him. He already tried to 'disuade' Ned from continuing this career path. It was a dangerous job after all and it wasn't right for everyone. He would wait and see if his 'advice' was listened to.

"McGee, I'm doing some follow up calls and chasing some possible witnesses whereabouts. Could you go and talk to this elderly lady. She knew the victim quite well." Burley asked as he continued to type.

"Do I look like I'm here to serve you? You're not my SFA, you aren't one at all. You were demoted because you couldn't handle the job remember. You weren't good enough, so don't assume you can tell me what to do. You panting after Gibbs was just embarrassing, everyone could see he wasn't interested in you." With that he turned back to carry on with what he'd been doing and that was stare at the other team.

"Me, what about you whining that everyone else is jealous of your skill and that is why they won't talk to you. You think NCIS would collapse if you weren't around. You're a jerk, no one speaks to you or wants to work with you because people hate you. McGee if you weren't around people would talk with each other, they wouldn't have to worry that it would end up in one of your crappy books. Just a warning if anything remotely resembles me ends up in one, I am going to sue you for every penny you have." Stan snapped.

"Okay, both of you knock it off. You do remember you're a team and what that entails, right? You both have to learn to work together. No one is irreplaceable. I will not go out on a case with either of you at the moment. I don't believe you would have my back let alone each others. You both worked with DiNozzo, he stepped down because he was afraid that his health would stop him from helping a team mate, you should both understand." Owens watched as their faces fell at the other agents name. He would rather have two probies at the moment than these two.

XXXXX

"Abby can we talk?" McGee asked Borin and watched as her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Uhhh ma'am, Boss?"

"Borin's fine for now McGee, what is it?"

"Well, it's Agent Burley he's been giving orders, but he's not your SFA. He's not a very good team mate, its hard to trust him with that kind of attitude"

"And are you a good team mate? Do you have a better attitude?" Her voice was deceptively calm.

"Of course I am, I'm always there for my team."

"So they way you treated and talked about DiNozzo, that was you being a good team mate?"

"Tony's–."

"Just jealous, yes I've heard and no it wasn't from him. He's been very respectful about you. Everyone else here has mentioned it. What DiNozzo did mention were your little words of 'advice'' to Dorneget." She watched as he paled and the way his eyes flicked around the room she definitely knew it was true. Borin already believed Tony, but this was the extra proof. "How dare you talk to him like that. His leaving or staying will have nothing to do with what happens to you. If I feel you both need to stay or go that is MY choice. This your first verbal warning is that clear."

"Yes Agent Borin." He'd been told by numerous people he'd been lucky not to have more than one warning by now, he never believed them. It seemed that things worked different in this team, and he would have to be a little more careful.

"I heard about your disagreement with Burey. I've spoken to him and Richard. It didn't sound like he was ordering you, just asking as he was busy. You just happen to be staring at Gibbs and his team. If David had asked you, would you have had the same reaction or done it because you were working together, as a team? The two of you need to sort it out, if you can't then I will transfer one of you, both if I have to. We're all here to do a job, to solve crimes. Oh and never have that kind of argument again. If you need to make sure it is out of hours and off work premises. Oh and one last thing-."

"What now?" He snapped. "Sorry, uhhh please carry on."

"If you have a problem with a team mate you are to go to Owens. The only times you come to me, is if my SFA has ignored it or he is the one you are having a probem with. Follow the chain of command. I know you might have problems with that, Gibbs did say you, at times, a lot of times, very disrespectful to DiNozzo."

"Tony's been lying again."

"That's Agent DiNozzo and did you miss the part where I told you it came from Gibbs. Whatever special relationship you and Burley think you share with Gibbs its not happening. He can't and doesn't want to work with either of you for various reasons. No one really wants to work with you. McGee its up to you to show them they're wrong. This team, me, we're your last chance. If this fails you will be out of a job and I doubt any other federal agency would hire you."

Before he had a chance to reply, she turned and marched away.

XXXXX

"Gibbs." Borin called out to him as he left the coffee shop.

He turned to her and smiled. "How are things going?" He laughed at her facial expression. "That good huh?"

"What the hell happened to McGee? I can't believe it's the same guy."

"I guess it's a mixture of things; a lot of it is from arrogance, those damn novels of his. We should have sued him as soon as we found out." Gibbs grumbled.

"I've read them, they aren't that great. Does he still believe that people think they aren't based on you and your former team?"

"I guess because we didn't sue him in his mind it was because we couldn't win and not that he was a team mate we cared about. I was a huge problem in bringing along his attitude. I didn't step in when the comments to Tony became nasty, and even as my SFA I got him to do some crappy jobs. Ziva and her nasty little personality just added fuel to the fire."

"Dare I ask about Burley?"

"I have no idea where that came from, it was out of the blue to me. I'm not exactly Mr Approachable at the best of times. I gave the guy a permanent ulcer. I couldn't keep any team with me until DiNozzo joined."

"Well, you are a sexy man, your gruff attitude and nice ass can be a bit of a turn on." She laughed at him. "I don't think you needed to do anything more than be yourself. I'm just wondering how you managed with McGee and Ziva, I would have killed them if they both had these kind of attitudes."

"I had DiNozzo; he stopped my anger towards them, and hid their whining so I wouldn't hear it. I've said this a lot recently, but he truly is the best young agent I have ever worked with and that has nothing to do with how I feel about him. I've always thought it."

"Do you think I could get him to work for my team if I promise no field work?"

"If that was an option he would still be working with me." Gibbs smirked.

"No, he wouldn't; not with you sexing him up."

Gibbs just shook his head and walked away, her laughter following him. She was right though, if he had a choice to have Tony on his team or in his personal life, personal life would win everytime. If people had a problem with it and tried to split them up he would just retire. For once in a very long time he was actually happy.

XXXXX

Ziva smiled as she walked back into the Navy Yard. Things would go back to how they were once Gibbs saw her. They had a connection, she killed her brother and she'd become like a daughter to him. They were a family and that was something special. She froze as her gaze landed on her former desk. There was now a blonde woman there. Ziva dug her nails into the palm of her hands. No one should have been allowed to sit there, it was hers and she was special. It didn't matter that when she arrived and told them to stop treating that desk as a like shrine to their fallen friend and team mate Kate. It was a different matter when it came to her. She watched as DiNozzo laid a hand on Gibbs shoulder. This wasn't supposed to happen. She should've been missed, they weren't supposed to manage without her. Ziva knew that she was the most important member of the team, apart from Gibbs of course.

If people had persuaded him to think differently about her, she would get him to see how well they worked together.

XXXXX

Pauline rarely saw Tony these days, he ignored her emails and text messages. How she going to get him to go out with her? She went back to the place she last saw him with the two other men in hope he would come back. Her gaze froze as it landed on a man and woman. She had recognised him from last time. He had watched Tony as well. Her gut screamed at her, there was something off about this. It was too much of a coincidence, she grabbed her cell and snapped a photo and sent it immediately to Tony, with an urgent message attached. Pauline hoped that he would look at it. As she looked up the two of them were stared back at her. She turned and walked away and hoped to make it look casual and that they thought it was only a coincidence.

XXXXX

"I'll talk to her and find out what she's up to." Svetlana smiled at Stan.

"If you're sure." He replied doubtfully.

"Trust me, my handsome one."

"Okay." A blush covered his face and he watched as she stood, walked out and as she did so pulled out her cell.

XXXXX

The police office looked over the dead body of an attractive blonde woman. Her federal badge open in his hand. It seemed she worked for NCIS.

XXXXX

"What's going on Tony?" Gibbs asked as soon as the younger man walked into Vance's office.

"You know that agent that was killed last night?" He waited for them to nod. "She's been trying to get a date with me for ages. I generally ignore messages from her. I received an image and message from her last night."

"Last night?"" Vance leaned forward, he wanted to know what it contained.

"I spoke to Ducky and he puts the time of the message around the TOD. I have no idea how she got this, or why sent it to me…"

DiNozzo handed the phone to Gibbs, who's mouth fell open and then handed it to the Director.

"That's Svetlana with Burley. So do we now think it's Burley and not Lee?" Vance wanted to know.

"I'm not 100%, I think we should hold off confronting either of them before we know more. We definitely need to find out if Michelle has any contact with her. We know Stan does." Tony spoke out.

"I agree, let's keep this between us for now. I'm glad that DiNozzo is currently working with your team. There's extra eyes and protection. Gibbs just in case don't go anywhere alone with either of our suspects." Vance needed to make sure that his agent was a safe as he could be.

"Okay." Gibbs agreed grudgingly.

"We'll leave things there for now. I want you both to keep me updated. You both have my cell, use it." As director he wanted to make sure with one or two spies didn't get away with anything.

XXXXX

Tony was so thankful that he'd be moved back to be near Gibbs so he had a reason to be around. It had been just brilliant luck that he'd been on the mezzanine thinking about the old days with just him and Gibbs, then Kate. He noticed that Michelle pulled out her cell looked around briefly. It was times like this he was glad of her inexperience as she only glanced around the immediate area and he did have excellent eyesight. It was then she pulled out a second cell and typed in a quick text message. Now he needed to get hold of that phone. It was going to be a burner. He was smiled, it was time for a training exercise. Ellie and Courtney would be perfect, Tony smiled as he went of in search of his little probettes.

XXXXX

"Ladies follow me." DiNozzo grinned at their confused looks and joined him in the conferene room. It was an actual room and not Gibbs' version of one. Once they were there and the door was locked. "Okay today's surprise training exercise is bluffing."

"Bluffing?" Ellie repeated.

"Yes, I want to see how convincing you are. It's going to be here as you're not ready to be out and about yet. So, that means it will have to be a team mate."

Courtney paled. "You want us to bluff Gibbs?"

"Ahh, no my young padawan, Gibbs is too strong with the force and you are not ready to deal with him." Tony didn't add that he couldn't lie convincingly to the older man either.

"So, if its either Keating or Michelle?" Ellie tried to figure out which one would be easier.

"Michelle is going to be your target. I want you to get her down to Abby and ask her questions. She is going to think that she is training you. It doesn't matter if you do or do not know the answer. You have to convince her it is all new to you. I want you to see how long you can keep it going for. I won't be with you as it would be too suspicious. I will ask Abby to see how you both came across, she also won't know what you are up to. If she gets suspicious then you have failed."

"Okay so we should talk about–."

"Nope, you don't pre-plan. It can sound to rehearsed and put you off it something goes off script. Remember you're safe, there is no danger. Just relax and go with the flow." Tony had already spoke to Balboa, he hadn't gone into details, but the other man didn't care and trusted him. If Michelle left to quickly he would step in and give Tony some time to finish what he had to do.

XXXXX

Tony had hid in the stairwell and waited to be contacted. Ellie was going to send him a text as soon as they reached Abby's floor. Just then his cell beeped. He quickly made his way to Michelle's desk and to her bag. He dug through it and found the cell. He took a photo of the contact list, and any number that had been text. Tony put everything back in its place and headed down to cyber. He couldn't go to McGee or Keating, but he did have a secret weapon, Steven Williams. They had become friends many years ago, they both had high clearance. If there was anything done that needed to be a complete secret Steven is the man he would go to.

XXXXX

Vance stared down at the copy of the text messages. It seemed as Svetlana wasn't taking any chances and had two spies in NCIS and were working closely with Gibbs.

"I'll get Cynthia to call them both up here. With this evidence they have no other choice but to tell us the truth. We want this to end before anyone else dies and to make sure nothing happens to you, Gibbs." Vance pressed the intercom button. "Can you get Stan Burley and Michelle Lee up here now please Cynthia and let them come straight in."

"Yes director, right away." Her voice crackled through the electronic device.

Gibbs could feel the worry flood off Tony. He walked so he stood beside him and placed a hand on the base of his back.

The office door opened and in walked the two agents. Stan looked confused as he glanced at Vance, then Gibbs and DiNozzo. He had originally thought his complaints about the younger man had been listened too, but that didn't explain why Lee was there. He looked over at her as she looked down at her clasped hands.

"You wanted to see me Director?" Stan finally asked when no one had said anything.

Vance nodded at DiNozzo, who then pulled out his cell phone walked over to Stan and showed him the photo.

"This is you, correct?"

"Sir, just because Agent DiNozzo is jealous of me, he has no right to follow me."

"Wait!" DiNozzo stopped any arguments. "You don't know who this is, do you?"

"Yes, its Amelia we met in LA." Stan glanced around confused.

"Agent Burley this woman is called Svetlana Chernitskaya. She had the former director killed, as well as William Decker. Its revenge for the death of Antaoly Zhokuv. She's now here to kill Gibbs."

"No, you're wrong. You're making it all up to cause problems for me."

"Jesus Burley, not everything revolves around you and I have nothing to be jealous off. Are you aware of the agent who was murdered last night?"

"I'd heard something about it. What does that have to do with this?"

"What kind of investigator are you?" Tony sighed. "Pauline died after taking this photo of you. She managed to send it to be before she was murdered." Stan's face suddenly became white, he wavered ever so slightly on his feet as it started to dawn on him.

"She was a blonde woman. I recognised her from when I was…keeping an eye on Gibbs to make sure he was safe."

"Stalking is the word you're looking for." Tony snapped.

"Amelia, uhh Svetlana said she was going to talk to her. Just to find out what she, uhh Pauline was following her, us for."

"You never found that to be suspicious?" Vance asked incredulously.

"Why would I?"

"What have you told her?" The Director couldn't get his mind around what a useless investigator Burley actually was. How the hell had he managed five years with Gibbs was beyond him.

"It was just about Gibbs and his relationship with DiNozzo."

Gibbs turned to Tony, "you don't think..?"

"Yeah," Tony sighed, "she'll come after me."

Vance nodded in agreement. "We'll add extra security on DiNozzo as well as you Gibbs. No arguments, we're not taking any chances."

"Why would they go after him?" Burley asked mystified at what was going on.

"Her fiancé was the one that was killed. She's going to want me to feel the same way by taking away the person I lo...care about."

"Oh." Burley suddenly deflated when he realised what Gibbs had almost said. The incandescent smile that graced Tony's face showed that he knew what word was about to be spoken as well. He hoped that Vance would have a problem with this, but the director just looked fondly at the two men.

"She threatened my sister." Michelle suddenly spoke out. "She's the only family I have. I didn't feel as if I had a choice. Her safety was my only concern when this started." Vance rubbed his forehead. "I'll do anything you ask and accept any punishment if you can make sure she's safe."

"We have to end this before more people die." Gibbs glanced over at Tony, he felt for Michelle. He would do anything to keep the man he loved alive. He lost everything once before, he couldn't do it again.

XXXXX

Svetlana knew something was up, both Michelle and Stan seemed to be a little off. It had her alarm bells ringing. It was a good thing for her that they didn't excel at undercover work. It could be that Michelle was getting second thoughts and maybe Stan was finally getting a clue. He was a little slow on the uptake. If it hadn't been for that nosey woman, she would have been able to string him along for years. He was so gullible, which had shocked her considering the things he must have investigated during his career. It didn't matter and Svetlana wasn't going to wait around to find out if they were going to betray her. She was going to get rid of Burley first, there was still some leverage when it came to Michelle.

XXXXX

Stan had too somehow deal with the problem at hand. He had to show Vance and Gibbs that he could be trusted. He would bring Svetlana in himself and it would solve everything.

"Stan!" A female voice full of fear yelled out.

A loud bang echoed at the same times as he was pushed heavily to the ground. From the corner of his eye he saw a man approach him with a gun in his hand. Burley pulled out his weapon and fired before the assassin could take him out. It had been obvious that the killer had wanted to make sure he or the both of them were dead. He turned his head and saw the woman.

"Michelle." The blood poured from the gunshot wound. "I'll get an ambulance."

She reached out and touched his shoulder. A sad smile on her face. "I knew what you were going to do, but I also know her. She wouldn't have come herself. I couldn't let you die. I already have to live with the fact I killed Langer. I…can you tell my sister that I did something right at the end, everything I did was for her, to make sure she was safe."

"I will Michelle and we'll make sure she's safe." Stan watched as she took her last breath. He pulled out his cell and called Gibbs. He had no idea how much Borin knew about this situation.

XXXXX

Keating couldn't believe that Michelle had been the mole and that she had murdered Langer to keep her secret. After this he was going back to Cyber, being a field agent wasn't for him. First he was going to find and help stop this woman that had caused all these problems. He'd set up a programme to let him know when anyone rang or texted with that number. A beep suddenly came from his machine and it made him jump.

"Sir, uh Gibbs, boss." He stuttered. "That phone is being used." He wrote down the address and handed it to Gibbs.

"DiNozzo, you up for one more field assignment?"

"On your six boss." Tony replied with an evil smile.

XXXXX

Svetlana sat there and waited she knew it was coming to an end finally, after all these years. Gibbs was going to pay. If he had been with Jenny it would have been so much easier. But then she wouldn't have found out about his new relationship. Then it happened, everything was in place. She grabbed her cell and dialed then waited for it to be answered. As soon as it was she clicked the button on her Bluetooth ear piece.

"This dance of ours is coming to an end Gibbs. I'm going to show you what its like to lose everything, to lose the person you love. When I think you've suffered enough, you'll be praying for me to end it." She looked through the scope of the sniper rifle, the exact one that he had used. It was also the same model that had killed his former team member Caitlin Todd. Anthony DiNozzo Jr stood there and waited for her to take his life, not that he knew that.

"You're too late I already know what its like to lose the people you love."Gibbs said from near her.

"Then its time for you to have that feeling again." Svetlana went to squeeze the trigger if she was going to die, then that toyboy would be with her.

XXXXX

Gibbs didn't even think before he reacted. He saw her finger go to fire and he squeezed his own. "DiNozzo." He asked as soon as he clicked his earpiece. He needed to hear the other man's voice.

"I'm fine Jethro." Gibbs walked over, his gun still in his hand and checked her pulse. She was dead, it was over.

XXXXX

Stan looked around the office before he packed the last of his things up. With everything that had happened to do with Gibbs and how he had acted it was clear that they had to fire him. The Svetlana thing was the last nail in the coffin. He was lucky it had just been that, after being thoroughly interviewed it seemed that he'd given away more information than he had first thought. The data he had given her had put a lot of lives at risk. Everything seemed different to him now. Michelle had given up her life to save his. Stan was going to take some time off and figure out what he wanted, to somehow get over or just live with how he felt about Gibbs. The first thing he was going to do was to visit Michelle's sister, that was a promise he would keep. He glanced over at McGee. "McGee do yourself a favour and lose the attitude. If you're not careful you're going to get someone killed. Didn't your books already nearly do that?"

Tim glared at him. "Why would I need to listen to you? To a man who sold out the people he worked with?"

"Isn't that what you've done with your writing?" Burley just shook his head, grabbed his box filled with crap he collected and left.

XXXXX

"Gibbs." Ziva called out as she rushed over to him. He sighed all he wanted to do was go home to where Tony waited for him.

"Yes, Ziva?" She took an automatic step back at the tone of his voice.

"I was just checking to see how you were and to also let you know I was back." It was clear that she had expected him to look her out as soon as she had arrived in the building.

"I'm fine, other agents lost their lives and DiNozzo nearly died as well." His jaw tightened at the look of indifference that passed across her face at the danger her former team mate had been in.

"I was hoping that we could meet up and talk, alone."

"Why?" He wasn't in the mood to play these little Mossad spy games where everything had to be done in secret.

"We shouldn't really talk about it here."

"Ziva, unless it's something top secret that you need clearance for you can tell me know, if not I'm leaving."

"Because Tony is waiting for you, is that correct?"

"Yes he is, and…" "Fine." She snapped. "It's aout this new position of mine, if we go together and talk to Vance–."

Gibbs held up his hand. "Stop right there. I told the director I didn't want you on my team. I finally saw what we were in a new light, including myself and I didn't like it. Whatever connection you think you felt is gone. I think subconsciously I talked myself into trusting you through guilt. You shouldn't have been put on my team in the first place. Ziva, you have no investigative experience, you don't know the rules and regulations. I don't think you even bothered to learn them afterwards. Your loyalties when anything Mossad or your father came up were divided. With all that has happened it would be a mistake to put someone like you anywhere with a security clearance. "

"But Gibbs, I wouldn't do that." She protested

"Really, you wouldn't? How many times have you lied about things when they're connected to Mossad or your family? What information, even unintentionally have you already given your father when you talk to him? As Burley found out the smallest thing can be used. No matter what you want Ziva it isn't going to happen, you and I will never work on a team together. Go back home to Israel and Mossad. Get all the attention you think you deserve being the director's daughter." With that he turned and walked away from her.

XXXXX

"Gibbs." McGee called out. "What the hell, I just want to get home." He sighed.

"What is it McGee?"

"Look, boss–."

"I'm not your boss anymore, that's Borin."

"That was one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. I know a lot has gone on, but we worked well together and I know you need me and my skills." He smiled arrogantly.

"McGee, listen to me and listen carefully, I managed a lot of years without you on my team. We have a whole Cyber Unit I can call on for help. You aren't as special as you think you are. After the way you and Ziva treated Tony, I wouldn't want to work with you again."

"But we followed your lead?"

"Yes, you did, but I realised my mistake and made it right. You've continued to think that you're better than everyone. Confidence is a good thing to have, but when it crosses into arrogance that's a problem. One that could get people killed. You maybe great behind a keyboard, but the rest you're mediocre. I would pick Tony over you anyday, especially to work in an 'investigative' team."

"It's only because you're fucking him." McGee smirked.

"Be very careful what you say. Go and check on your FLETC records against his, I bet the only courses you beat him on are the computer ones. When it comes to everything else you'll always be runner-up. You're lucky we're not on duty otherwise I would've had you written up. Tony has earnt your respect time and time again. The fact you don't think so is disgraceful. Don't come to me about us working together. Oh and if DiNozzo or anything that recently happened ends up in your books, I will come and have a word with you." He threatened. "Do I make myself perfectly clear?" He didn't want to do anything that would cause him and Tony problems.

"Yes sir." McGee winced and waited for the normal reply. Gibbs said nothing and walked away. Tim knew that talking did in fact mean violence. It wasn't something he wanted to put to the test.

XXXXX

Tony stood up as Gibbs walked into the house. As soon as he was close enough he pulled the older man into a hug.

"Tough day."

"Yeah, but it had its good moments, you're alive for one. I also think I finally may have got through to McGee and Ziva. Hopefully they finally understand I want nothing to do with them if I can help it. I don't care what they do now. Everything I want and need is here in my arms. I love you Tony."

"I love you too Jethro."

They gently kissed each other, this finally felt the moment that was the start of their lifetime together. It wouldn't run smoothly and they would have arguments, but they would work through them all and become stronger because of it.

The End


End file.
